Desert Flower
by Moonbeam Great Goddess of the Night
Summary: He was the pharaoh of Egypt, none would defy him. And if they did death was what awaited them. But as Gaara's travels, he unknowingly stumbles upon a beautiful maiden singing. He wants to claim her for himself, but it's not going to be that easy. GarxSak
1. Pharaoh

Moonbeam; This is going t be a first for me. Putting my favorite ancient culture (Ancient Egypt), and one of my favorite Sakura pairings (SakuxGar) together. Will get possessive in the end of the chapter. So please enjoy. And read and review, it would be most appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't own the song lyrics.

Chapter 1: _Pharaoh_

To say he was evil itself incarnated wouldn't have been an exaggeration. To say he made even Seth, the evil god of deserts and storms, tremble with fear wouldn't have been so far-fetched. To say he was the demon that you told your children about to keep them in their beds at night could be believable. To say that he was the fear of the ancient eastern world would have to be correct. To believe he was the messenger of death probably was true. But to say that this man, if you could call him that, had a heart, a sliver of goodness inside him people would probably call you insane.

And yet was it so hard to believe, that even this man with blood soaked hands, could have the capacity to love another? With what the world had put him through, had they given him compassion? Had people tried to comfort him? Had they had shown any mercy for him, even as a small child? For the very sacrifice he had made for them, when he hadn't even had a say in it? They hadn't.

No one had, no matter how much he had tried. No body had tried to save him from loneliness and darkness. And so they had sealed his fate. To be tortured for eternity, banishing him for even experiencing or feeling love. Or it would seem so.

What if there was a way for him to love? Even if it was for only a short time or an eternity? If it was destined to fail or flourish with a gentle touch? What if her love could pierce his icy walls, and warm his heart with her innocent love? What if he could love, without holding anything back, and make up for those years of pain? Would anyone believe such a thing? Probably not.

But fate has an ironic sense of humor. It does what people least expect it to do. Even the god's can't really prepare for any outcomes, let alone the mortals that they watch over on earth. And fate had decided to come out and play. It's ready to start its journey, are you?

And now our story begins within a sea of endless sands, and hot days. The fertile land of the Nile, Egypt. To where a cursed pharaoh, cast out by fate, wages bloody warfare with a neighboring nation. A man all sane people fear, a cruel king that thinks only of death and blood. Who has the One-tail sealed inside him.

His name: Sabaku no Gaara

(Normal/Gaara's P.O.V)

The twilight sky was stained red, crimson red. Blood red. The color of death. A very fitting color for tonight's activities.

Far off sounds could be heard. Men's dying cries, clashing of weapons, victorious shouts, and the faint splash of fresh warm blood. The sounds of battle, war. The battle field was desolate now, however. Dead corpses lay randomly on the ground, their cold flesh rotting. Weapons lay near them, still covered in their victim's blood, from where ever they had pierced them. Thick smoke rose from the torches that had been used to see the enemy. This is what war looked like, though for one side it had been a slaughter.

Syria had threatened Egypt before, but they hadn't counted on Egypt's pharaoh to strike so suddenly. It was a custom that the pharaoh lead his army into battle, but Syria's soldiers hadn't known what had hit them. They _really_ hadn't counted on him showing up.

And boy did they pay for it.

I sighed in contentment, and took a deep breath of the smell of my victim's death. My eyes excitedly observed the now quite battle field. I smiled wickedly as I took in the carnage of the fight. I not only wanted to defeat my enemies, but crush them entirely. And I had done so. These fools hadn't expected me to be here, but they should have known better. All the surrounding nations should know better. I always came to battle, no matter how meager the challenge was. All I really cared for was to be able to kill. Because if I didn't I would have to kill my own subordinates.

It wasn't that I had a really cared if I killed any of them, but they had their use also. I needed their help to run this country, I have to admit grudgingly. If they were alive the people at least wouldn't rebel. That in itself was more troublesome then I could handle at one time or another. Plus if the country was in up rest, then other nations may take advantage of that. I wasn't going to let that happen, this was my country to control, and I would kill anyone that wanted to take it away from me. I may kill for pleasure and need. But I also have my pride. No one takes anything away from me without a fight.

I looked down at my hands, coated in warm red blood. The fluid that gives life to all living organisms, the very thing that I cherished. I looked down on the blood on my hands, taking in the pleasure of the kill, and that the blood on my hands was that of my victims. The feeling of it could only be foiled satisfaction. Anyway now Shukaku's thirst for such killing had been quenched for now. My eyes narrowed in contempt at the vary thought of that _thing_ inside me. His very presence taunts me constantly, always at the edge of my conscious, yet near enough for me to tell it's him. He's just so annoying at times. And the reason the way I am is because of him….

I shook myself out of my meddling thoughts, and took in the sight of the blood again. I raised my hands to my face, cupping them together while the extra fluid dripped from my finger tips. I then quickly dipped my mouth to my open palms, and greedily took a lick of blood. The coppery taste entered my mouth, but my face scrunched up in distaste. I carelessly spit out the blood, and tried to get the taste out of my mouth. Their blood was filthy! Utterly vile!

I growled in annoyance, I saw no reason to stay here any longer.

I turned to my men, their numbers had only been decimated a little. After all I had done most of the fighting. They were all kneeling on the sandy ground, their heads bowed in submission. "Kazekage-sama" they whispered softly, while they awaited my orders. I could clearly sense their fear even though most looked calm on the outside. I caught sight of a man who was trembling slightly. I smirked, none would defy me, because they new the consequence of such an action.

"Let's move out. Go back to the palace. I'll be traveling secretly." I called out in monotone. I approached my horse Raheem, a pure black stallion, who I had named. He was about the only companion I had. As I was about to jump into my saddle a man came forward trembling in pure fright and nervousness. Usually I would enjoy his fear, but I found I was suddenly very tired. Now all his fear was doing for me was getting on my nerves.

"Kazekage-sama. We have some injured men so perhaps we should…" He kept muttering incoherent sentences. He looked ready to wet himself. I growled softly, and turned my emotionless eyes to him. He didn't get to finish his sentence though, because no sooner had he taken his next breath to talk , he lay dead in a bloody heap on the already blood spilt ground. I stared down on him, his now dead eyes large with surprise and fear. I had used my Sabaku Kyu (The coffin of crushing sand) and Sabaku Soso (Imploding sand funeral) techniques. I cast a cold glare at my men, before finaly getting into my saddle. They didn't say a word as I nudged Raheem into a gallop. He whickered softly before taking off at his usual speed. I closed my head in peace once we were far enough distance from the weaklings. I only felt at peace when I went riding on Raheem. His pace was so simple and soothing his own lullaby. It soothed me, even when I felt I just might kill everyone around me.

The sunlight started to fade, and stars started to dot the sky. Raheem knew the way back to the palace, so I trusted him to find his own path, while I simpled drifted into the cold comfort of my mind. At times it could be vary dangerious to do such a thing with Shukaku within me. But I really didn't care at the moment. I just didn't know how I had gotten so tired after such an easy fight. Syria's army had only consisted of about 20,000 men, an easy feat for me anyway. I sighed, such peace…

_I dream of rain…_

The silky words spilled into my ears. My eyes snapped open in surprise. Where had those words-?

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

I took in a shaky breath. My heartbeat had sped up, and an odd warmth had filled my body. I shivered in pleasrue of the voice, so clear and gentle, spilling out the song like every syilable was covered in honey.

_I dream of fire  
These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire_

I closed my eyes lazily, the sweet voice so tempting and innocent at the same time. Purely a feminine voice. Whoever was singing had my full attention. Only then did I realize that Shukaku's presence had been subdued by this little singer's voice.

_And in the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

My eyes opened again, a feeling of desperation fill every part of my mind. I needed to find this singer, whoever she was. Hr song was carried along the western winds of the desert, so she had to be west from here. I turned Raheem toward the voice; he whickered again knowing his master had found somewhere urgent to go. I hurried Raheem on, I was only consumed by her voice, this damn siren's hypnotic voice. Her song had awakened a physical need I had never really experience before. Sure I had token a few woman to my bed, but I had never felt so attracted to someone before. And I hadn't even seen what this singer looked like. I had been fully drawn by her voice.

_This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise_

I had hurried Raheem as fast as he could carry me. Finding her was all that mattered. We came to an abrupt halt however, in front of thick green vegetation. I stared at the sight of this lush oasis, and wondered why I didn't know of it.

_This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

But my angel's voice called again, and I once again closed my eyes in pleasure. What sort of creature could make such music? I broke out of my trance, and ran into the vegetation. I hurried through large leaves, thick grasses, and colorful flower blooms. But all that mattered to me was my little singer. My breath caught in my throat as she tortured me with her sweet voice. I felt myself harden, I growled predatorily. I needed my little singer now! I needed her to quench the need she had awaken in me.

My hard work and haste paid off when I heard the gentle splash of a river, and the faint light of the almost distant sun. With one last burst of speed I crashed through the plants, though took caution not to be too noisy. I didn't want to scare my dear singer away.

I peeked through the papyrus reeds, and spotted the river. Its water was clear and fresh, lotus flowers floated precariously on the rivers surface. But I forgot how to breath when I caught sight of her …

My angel, my singer, my siren….

_And as she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems_

She stood knee-high in the river's gentle current, her pure white gown's hem drenched by the water. Her plain gown was sleeveless, the bust of the gown showed the gentle swell of her amble breast. Her skin was a rich tan, showing that she was in the sun a lot. She was smell, petite even, perhaps south of five feet. Silver bangles clinked on her slender wrist, her hands tiny and delicate. Her shapely hips were subtly empathized by the gown, which clung to every curve in her body. To say she had all the curves in the right paces would be the understatement of the year.

Simple silver hoop earrings hung on the lobes of her ears, and a simple silver choker one the base of her neck. A pinkish/white flower charm hung from it. She seemed to be naturally slender, and moved with a kind of eased elegance as she stepped further into the water. Her rosette hair had a healthy sheen to it and looked soft to the touch. It was cut just to her shoulders. Her has a child-like face, a button nose, and small pink mouth. Her hypnotizing song, which might be he end of me, came out of those beautiful soft looking lips. How much I wish to kiss them right now…

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

I gave a shaky sigh, her voice so innocent, it was intoxicating.

_I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes, this rare perfume  
Is the sweet intoxication of her love_

She gave a soft sigh, like the desert's night's gentle cool caress of wind. Only then did I realize her eyes, her eyes …. Emerald orbs, surrounded by curled lashes. I could feel my mouth go dry as I watched her eyes dance. Danced with life, and glimmered with the appearing stars light. There was such gentleness, and innocence in them it took my breath away. But her soft eyes held something back, something painful… So beautiful...

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

I felt my knees become weak by her words, her voice just as beautiful as she was. I felt my body relax in pure pleasure. My body needed her now, but I couldn't break away from my trance. Her words were to strong.

_Sweet desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

I closed me eyes now, my defenses falling as her siren song continued. Damn you siren, damn you beautiful siren! I could tell that she had come to sing here only because she found pleasure in just singing. Just her love to sing had driven to her. I could relate, but my activity wasn't as innocent as her singing. Innocent, yes… innocent.

That was what she was, an innocent seductress. A sweet, pure desert flower blooming in adversity of this hot wasteland. She was an innocent seductress, she didn't even know she was tempting me so. How she was making me want her under me moaning, calling my name. She didn't even have a clue. I smirked wickedly.

I would just have to punish her for that.

_Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower, this rare perfume  
Is the sweet intoxication of the fall_

My siren's song ended, I let out a frustrated sigh. I wanted her to sing for me again. But with the stirring in my loins, I growled slightly in need. I wanted her….

"What are you doing here?" an annoyed voice barked out.

My eyes snapped open, only to have them widen in surprise. My angel was standing right in front of me, her small hands on her promising hips. Her mouth was drawn in a deep scowl, and I could feel killing intent raging off her small form. I swept another appreciating look down her body from the neck down. I licked my lips, she may have been innocent, but she had to body of a goddess. Perhaps I had confronted by an angry goddess, a heavenly being in her private sanctuary. I didn't care though, because I had her within my reach. That's all that mattered now. I couldn't wait to feel her luscious curves under my finger tips, or taste her sweet nectar. She was _mine_, all mine! No one else could have her!

An angry growl broke me out of my lustful trance. I looked up. My angel face held only pure rage, her eyes flashed. I wordlessly made eye contact with her.

Dazed jade met fiery emerald.

Moonbeam: What do you think? Please review!


	2. And so they clash Act 1

Moonbeam: _Blushes deeply_Wow… I've never had so many reviews for one chapter, especially for such a new fic. I'm deeply flattered by all of you, and I thank you sincerely. _Moonbeam bows deeply in respect_

I hope I can count of your support for the future of this fic. Sorry my update took so long, things have been getting complicated, so I hope you can forgive me. The song is sung by Sting. It's one of my favorites also. But enough with the chitchat. I hope you enjoy and review this chap, the more you do the sooner I write. Plus this was fun to write.

Here's the fic's full summary:

Anime: Naruto  
Title: Desert Flower  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
Pairing: GarraxSakura  
Rating: M  
Summery: Garra is the cruel, blood thirsty pharaoh of Egypt. No one dares speak against him because the slightest word and you're dead. Garra is infatuated with death, and blood, so much that he will start unnecessary wars, and even kill his own innocent people. Everyone lives in fear of this blood drenched leader that is, until one day. After a blood quenching slaughter, Garra rides by the Nile where he catches sight of the most beautiful maid he has ever laid eyes on, with eyes of the sea, and pink flower hair.

She appeared at twilight sleeping within a pure white lotus flower in the middle of the Nile's clear water. By her child-like demeanor he expected her to bow down to him like every one else. But boy was he wrong. This fiery young woman is cunning, fierce, short-tempered, and determined to pop his royal ego. Yet she is also naïve and innocent, even with her fiery traits she has a kind heart, and a pure fighting spirit that can not be broken. Garra feels that he can not kill this flower maid, no matter how hard he tries. She draws him in with her unusual beauty, her elusive heart, her fighting spirit, and her ability to see past all outer exteriors of a person and see who they truly are. Garra is obsessed with this defiant woman, and wishes to own her in every way imaginable.

He visits every day and soon the pair fall in love, which changes him for all the better. Feeling like she is the only one who can except and love him, he must have her more then ever. But something stands in their way, a spell. Sakura is under a curse, which restricts her to her watery dwelling. She must disappear and sleep with the lily flowers during the day, and only when twilight descends does the lotus flower bloom and only then does she awake. And what's even worse is that a sorcerer who also desires this flower maiden controls the curse!

In a vow of love for his pink-haired angel, he will free her of all enchantment and kill this wizard. Will Garra overcome his own demons? Will this changed pharaoh succeed or will his dear fiery Sakura remain this sorcerer's prisoner and possession forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Also Garra will be a pervert in this fic at the beginning. But Sakura will change all that. Characters a little OCC. Please enjoy!

Chapter 2: _And so they clash Act 1_

(Gaara's /Normal P.O.V)

I was torn.

I didn't know whether to be scared out of my mind by this girl or turned on by her anger as I drowned into her now piercing emerald eyes. I shivered as a surveyed her form again, I could feel the attraction becoming stronger with her closeness.

Yes, I was most defiantly turned on.

" I'll ask you one more time, you pervert! Why are you here!" She shouted angrily at my face. A sweet voice, that jingles like wind chimes, clear and sweet. But had a silky velvety background that sent jolts of pleasure up my spine at the sound. Even if it was in anger. I blinked in surprise, this woman sure had a short temper. I smirked in amusement. All the more fun for me. She looked even more infuriated with me as I kept staring at her. She glared at me defiantly, trying to get me to break my stare. But as the seconds wore on her gaze wavered slightly, and she shifted on her feet. She was showing discomfort. Finding no patience to deal with me ever unblinking stare she groaned in frustration and stomped off.

I blinked before I followed her retreating back down the bend of the river until the shore offered more walking room. She turned around forcefully, and glared dangers at me.

"Stop following me you bastard! And you haven't even answered me! What are you mute or just stupid!"

I stepped closer to her yelling form, ignoring the curses coming out of her mouth. I got close enough to her so I could study her more closely. Knowing full well I was invading her personal space I let my eyes wonder over her angered face, memorizing every curve and angle. I marveled at the softness of her skin as my fingertips traveled over her now embarrassed/shocked face. I chuckled at her expression. It was priceless. At the sign of my enjoyment at her embarrassment she yelled at me or tried too.

"Wh-!" But I silenced her beautiful voice as I put a finger to her lips. I then traced her lips with my fingers tips, my thumb rubbing her lower lip. Her lips, I couldn't wait to taste them. But first to explore her body a little more.

"Get of-!" Once again I silenced her, this time with a glance of what I really felt. My lust for her was great, and with her being so close it was already hard enough to control my urges. But if she were to speak, then that innocent, pure, sweet voice would bewitch me even more with her, and I'd force my self on her. Plus I didn't want her to hurt her voice, or else how would she sing for me once I took her with me?

But now onto my exploration

She shivered as my fingertips trailed over her exposed shoulder. Her skin was soft and smooth, like the tips of a new flower's petals. Like... satin. Yes, satin. I could feel her muscles tense under my fleeting touch. I felt a smirk play on my lips at this observation. Another turn on, she was afraid of me. If not afraid either nervous or cautious. If anything these feelings were the same, and both of the two usually led to the fear. I especially loved when I could smell my victim's adrenaline rush through their quivering veins. Most of my victims would be on the ground begging for mercy. But on rare occasions did one rise up and fight me with everything they had left within themselves. They often proved entertaining, as they fought with nothing but their will power while their bodies hung onto life by a thread. I internally chuckled at this. Perhaps my flower would put up such a fight once I was done with her, but before I spilled that promising sweet blood of hers.

My caress traveled from her right shoulder down to her right arm and the process was back a forth. Only then did I realize that my maiden's skin was covered in a layer of filth, and dirt. I growled in anger, my little singer disserved better, but once I took my prize to my palace she would be cleaned up would be even more desirable. I could only image the things I would do to her voluptuous body, to ravish her senseless, having her beg for more, and to have her voice hoarse from calling my name as I ravaged her more then six times. I grinned deviously, a plan to get my little flower into my bed as soon as possible.

The flesh under my fingertips quivered, that's when I finally came back to reality. Her golden skin shivered under my touch again, before hastily recoiling backwards from me. I blinked my eyes in surprise, before finding her slowly stepping back from me. Her annoyance had faded, and had been replaced with uncertainly. Her green eyes shined childishly, her shyness suddenly becoming clear. Only then did I realize that I had been emitting a lot of my charka just thinking about the stamina needed to take this sensual little siren to my bed. I must have physically activated it in the back of my mind, and she had sensed my power. But now I was curious. How had she sensed it?

True, ordinary humans would probably get a gut feeling that there was danger, but the foolish mortals usual ignored such a warning sign. Only trained warriors could comprehend power signatures, let alone sense an opponent's hidden power. I drew my lips in a thin line, and my eyes analyzed more of her body. Her curves were driving me insane, so much I either had to kill something or let out my arousal.

But I couldn't worry about that now, for I could see traces of training on my angel's seemingly delicate frame. True she was petite, and her frame was slender. But from my previous touch of her (I had to resist jumping on top of her and do more the merely touching her) I had detected a thin layer or muscle under her tempting skin.

I had expected for her to have little muscle mass, seeing her appearance at first. I had thought she was pampered. She had lean muscle coating her. Barely detectable when touched, but if caught in a fight it could endure extreme abuse and pressure. It could produce much more strength and allow more agility to the owner to overpower their opponent. It could endure any battle, even if torn or cut. Now the layer of grime on her skin made some sense, though I couldn't find how her skin was so soft. My angel, my siren, my innocent flower was a….

.. warrior.

And it seemed a well-trained shinobi. The behavior she was exhibiting now impressed me, it seemed she was a very calculating warrior. High intelligence ran behind those shining innocent eyes, perhaps she was a strategist. And to have such a strong, but almost undetectable muscle mass must mean she did know how to throw a punch.

I couldn't be happier. This only increased my admiration for this heavenly woman. Now she could put up more of a fight! Perhaps I should test her? After all I don't really like that stern look, I rather enjoy that fire in her eyes! Perhaps I should play with her for a little, before I spring in for the kill. I smiled again, not smirked, but smiled. A sinister, predatory smile.

She took in a sharp breath at the sight of my smile and quickly tried to get away from me more. It seemed she had dismissed her cautious nature from before. I watched silently as she backed into a large river stone against the back of her right heel. Letting out a yelp of surprise, she started to fall back into the river. I reacted immediately.

My one arm clamped securely around her tiny waist, drawing our lower regions closer together. My spare arm cradled her head. The siren's eyes of emerald were wide, her pale lips parted slightly. I licked my lips at the sight, I would have to put the beautiful mouth to work once we were back at my palace. Her scent was a mixture of surprise and annoyance. A crimson splash of color covered her cheeks, a blush of both embarrassment and frustration.

Oh, yes

The anger was returning. Her glare returned, bringing with it bloodlust. Preferably my blood. I smirked. I loved that fire that burned in her eyes. Did she know what I really wanted? How much I needed to be inside her? But the fun wouldn't be half as fulfilling as making her squirm some more.

I drew her even closer to me. Our bodies crashed into one another, and molded into one. I found it pleasing that her petite form fit in with mine. She tried to push herself away, but I only held tighter. She growled in annoyance as she started to struggle harder, but I still wouldn't let her go. Not now that I had her in my grasp, I wouldn't let her go. I let my one hand's fingers run through her platinum pink hair, liking the findings. Her hair was soft as silk, and held a pleasant odor to it. I'd have to figure that out later.

Skin of satin, and hair of silk. Her appearance suited her voice perfectly, if not, even more so. Still holding her securely by the waist, I let my free hand make its way down her back. Her exposed flesh was hot against my hand, making me purr in approval, and down her lean back. Now she was even pressed closer into me, if that was possible, and I could feel everything. I was pleased to say the least. I growled softly as I buried my face in her hair of rosette silk, and with a swift movement my hand gentle groped her backside.

She let out a cute squeak as I groped her a little harder. I inhaled her intoxicating scent one last time before I journeyed to her neck, giving the soft skin testing licks and kisses. I needed to find a weak spot. I smirked against her warm satin skin as I felt her pulse race. She was letting out soft pants as her chest softly heaved against my chest. My possessiveness over her only grew with her reaction. She would be mine to please, only me to see that fire burn inside her.

On instinct I bit down gently into her neck, her blood filled my awaiting mouth. I gulped the sweet substance down, and could only shiver in pleasure. Her blood wasn't like those disgusting fools from the battle, nor like anyone else's I had ever tasted. It was so pure and sweet. Not even the sweetest nectar from the rarest of flowers could compare. Her blood was innocent, not tainted in anything. She gave a gasp at my action as I lazily, but still hungrily, lapped at her wound. Her chest only heaved more against my chest, her firm breasts pressing tightly against my chest. I groaned. I either needed to take her now, or soon. My member twitched in agreement. She gave an even louder gasp as my arousal made in self known as it pressed against her thigh. I groaned again, only this time, trying harder to hold myself back. What this woman did to me, and I didn't even know her name!

Her noises encouraged me to…

But I stopped all my movements all together. Her body now was rigid against me, her hands tightly squeezing my sides. She tightened her grip through my blood-stained shirt. She let out a threatening growl, and there was nothing amusing about her reaction. The area around us seemed to stop and quake in fear. The wind started to pick up from a gentle breeze to a powerful gust. The sun had official set, and the chill of the night hung in the air.

Chills went up my spine at the sound. My body became tense, unsure, and cold.

Suddenly I felt my little flower's charka soar. The sheer pressure of her power sent me back about fifty feet, deflated my lungs, and was pressing down on me. The pressure almost forced me to my knees. I stared at her, my eyes wide in disbelief.

This was coming from her! And it wasn't even her real charka, but just the shockwave of it coming out! The little siren was strong, _really_ strong. I had to admit her display right now was at my level. Perhaps her power was past my level…

"I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk off your arrogant face, you perverted bastard! I'll make you wish you hadn't set foot on this private sanctuary. " She shouted to me in a lethal voice, full of malice and anger. But I found no amusement in this anger. My angel meant business. With the power she had now she was a big threat to very life. I growled in frustration. How was I supposed to deal with my wanting for her, and yet have to fight her to a life or death match! Well if that was how she wanted to play, so be it! I wasn't one to cower from a challenge! I would face her head on. I stared at her seriously as her spurned jaded eyes wished for my death.

Her muscles rippled as she crouched into a defensive stance, her eyes flashed. Her muscles held taunt, ready to spring at any moment. Like a lioness ready to go for the throat of her pray. I frowned deeply, my charka rose to meet her still sky rocketing one.

My delicate little flower had disappeared, only to be replaced by this wildflower…this… this…

..rebel flower.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V) 

I was torn.

I didn't know whether to

A.) Scream curses to the sky

B.) Slap him till that annoying smirk was off his face

C.) Or keep him conscious so I can beat him into a bloody pulp. And then break every arrogant bone in his body, and commit other painful punishments on him while he wallows in his broken pride because he's being beat up by a girl half his size.

I could be flexible on the first two choices, but the third proposition was a must. Perhaps I would do two first, then one while I do choice three. This was **NOT** the situation I had planned on when I found a blood stained man peeping at me when I had finished singing. I had be infuriated that this man, whoever he may be, would spy on me. And only moments ago I had found myself in his tight embrace while he did these things to me… That I could either gag from disgust or melt into a pile of goo.

He wasn't bad to look at, not at all in fact. His hair was long, and was a dusty crimson red color. His face was handsome, so much I had first token him for a god in disguise. But he oddly enough had dark rings around his piercing jungle green eyes. They were a shade or to off from my own, and yet so different. They were fierce, and demanding. They pierced into my very soul it seemed. He was taller then me, about 6 ft. I could tell he had a sculpted upper torso. And by the brand of his clothes he was wealthy, and the blood proved he had been near war. When I found myself in his strong arms I felt almost safe. And as his callused hands did what they pleased I could tell he was a trained shinobi.

But what put me off about him was his attitude, it was infuriating! He was arrogant, and rude. Though me yelling at him was a given, he had taken no consideration if I wanted his touch or not. I didn't know his damn name for Ra's sake! But what most of all startled me was the great sadness and detachment in his eyes. Like he was empty inside. But what put me really off was that he reeked of death, and blood. But mostly certainly he was a pervert, no matter how bloodstained his hands were. And how easily he displayed his wanting of me, though I could not see why as I thought myself as an odd, plain looking woman. But he came onto me now the less, whatever my option had been, and had started to feel me up! The nerve of that bastard! How dare he touch…

I blushed mentally as I remembered his touch. My skin had burned, my heartbeat had soured and I had found it hard to breath as his hands roamed my body. I had to admit that I had enjoyed his touch to a certain amount, and that's why I had to end this right now. I already got that kind of treatment from that MAN… The very thought of him made me retch. He had touched me in such a way, but hadn't gotten any where. But I had only felt disgust when that jerk touched me.

But with this man it was different… His mere touch made my knees feel weak, and my mind spin. And all in a good way.

And this confused me to no end. I didn't know how to comprehend this. So I decided to deal with my frustration in the only know way I could. To fight, to battle! To feel my blood pump and muscle flex. Fighting, or sparring , always made me feel much better. My mind would go blank of thought, if only I had to think seriously over a strategy, so fighting was soothing. It also was a major stress reliever. I had released my charka violently, and he had just stared at me passively. Though it seemed I had shaken him off his pedicel, I had to smirk at this. He was getting a taste of his own medicine.

I wouldn't go easy on him that was for sure. From that small display of power at the beginning of our meeting, he would provide a challenge for me. A rare occurrence for me. I glared at him determinately as he to got into an offensive stance, ready for anything I would throw. Little did this man know was that I wasn't so easily beaten. And I had some tricks up my sleeve.

Everything seemed to slow down as we gazed at each other. I could tell he wanted to win too. I would only fight harder. And like something snapping inside us we ran.

Charging into battle, neither of us wanting to loose.


	3. And so they clash Act 2

Moonbeam Thanks for all reviews guys. Sorry I took so long. You know how writers block is. Please forgive me for my lateness though. I hope you enjoy the chap, I worked hard on it. Please read and review!

Note: I own my story and plot line. Characters may be a little OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2: _And so the Clash act 2_

(Garra's P.O.V)

**Tsutenkyaku (Painful Sky Leg)!**

I had only nearly avoided the hit when the spot where I had been exploded into a wide, deep crater. My siren's heeled sandaled foot lay in the center as she glared at me from only a few yards away. I cursed under my breath. It seemed I had under estimated her even after assessing her before. She did have a lean muscle mass, which kicked ass. She had super strength, something that I hadn't thought she could exhume in a fight.

I hated being caught of guard.

"Kuso! (Damn!)" I cursed as she flew right at me again, this time actually hitting her target. He fist only grazed my left temple, but as her fist passed my head exploded in agonizing pain.

I put a hesitant hand on my injury and was shocked as I gazed at my fingers sticky with warm blood. My blood. I was in disbelief. I had only rarely ever been injured, and here I was bleeding at the temple by a clear missed hit. She had purposely missed me to show me what I was dealing with. She was telling me if I let my guard down, I die. I smirked, why did that not surprise me?

But I frowned as she got ready to strike again. I had to be on high alert from now on. For one, she could move just as fast as my sand shield. Two, a direct hit from her would mean certain death. You could tell that she could keep going at this for some time. I could feel that her chakra control far excelled my own or even that One Tailed freak inside me. And I could only assume she had a good amount of chakra reserves.

And thirdly, she just wanted to kick my ass.

I dodged one of her super strengthened punches again, a crater arising on contact with her fist. She growled deeply, before swinging around to face my panting form. My shield of sand wouldn't do much good unless it picked up the pace. She looked enraged, and I couldn't help let my eyes gaze lower…

No! Must get in the game! You can have her only after you defeat her, moron!

She grumbled at only hitting me once, but took a bundle of her skirt and ripped it off. I could only stare at the tantalizing legs that went for miles. That belonged to my siren. I felt my hormones kick up even more at the sight of her naked legs.

Did she want to kill me from arousal?

I snapped out of my leering as she ran right at me, hand seals forming.

It was time to get serious.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V)

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Missile Technique)!**

A water missile shaped like a dragon went to strike him on my command, but that irritating armour of sand was shielding him. I cursed under my breath, frustration starting to build up. And then his sand shot at me from in front, while I dodged using back flips. I saw him lick his lips at my display of power, a gesture I really didn't know how to interrupt. But his sand came again only from below, I jumped away. I threw some kunai at him hoping they would hit, but they did not. They were only carried away by his sand. I had only time to just shortly catch my breath before his sand now came from both the right and left. But it just kept coming again and again.

I just kept dodging, that's all I could do. With all his sand coming at me at once from all directions, I couldn't counter attack. How was I supposed to injure this guy! With that thought, his sand caught my ankle and slammed be into the sandy ground on my right hip bone. I winced slightly, that was going to leave a bruise. But now that his sand had me in hold I struggled to free myself the sand rapped itself restrictedly around me. It could very well suffocate within its tight grip, but it seemed gentle. I rolled my eyes. It seemed he didn't want to hurt me to much.

I struggled more to get from the sand, even powering my muscles with chakra to give the effect of one of my super strength punches, and thanks to my chakra control it was enough. I dropped and rolled on the ground humidly to get away from his annoying sand. I panted as I wiped sweat from my brow as I watched his seemingly unemotional face, a serious frown on his lips. Well, it was an improvement from that smirk of his. I glared fiercely at him, and my scowl deepened as he quickly started to form hand signs to start a jutsu. I so much would like to bash his skull in right now, but his attack was coming swiftly.

**Suna Shigure** **(Sand Drizzle)!**

I cursed under my breath as sand started to pour down on me from above. His sand tricks were getting really boring. I tried, but sand did drip down on me. It started to cover me, preferably around my breathing passages. I held my breath as I tried to get most of the sand off me. My senses told me that the sand was energized with his very chakra, and had the smell of blood. Probably from his victims of the past. Finding my lungs screaming to breath, I hastily made hand signs.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!**

My clown took my place as I sprinted to the other side of the river bank, and gasped in deeply sweet air. I turned to him again, this timehe was looking on me with amusement. My teeth grinded together as my hands balled into fist from my frustration. How in heaven's name was I supposed to make a major direct hit on this guy! His damn shield and attacks of sand were nearly impossible to escape or pierce. My legs wobbled ever so slight under me, and my chain of annoyed thoughts was broken. I blinked in surprise at how my body was slowly but surely tiring. I had a huge stamina since I was a medic-nin, so how had this happened? Was he doing this on... Realization struck, and I nearly screamed my ever growing anger.

That Bastard!

He had planned on this from the beginning! He had wanted to tire me out so when I was completely vulnerable so that he could trap and defeat me. And I had fallen for his trap. Well, almost. While I was somewhat tired, I was no where near my real limit of weakness. This just proved I had to keep on my toes, use my brain a little more, and strategize how I used my chakra from now on. Because if I didn't I would loose. I still saw that lustful gleam lurking in those detached eyesand knew that if I lost he would possibly force himself on me. The possibility sent chill up my spine. I already had enough of that from the other moron who imprisoned me here. I didn't need it from this damned stranger.

"What's wrong? Tired?" His voice asked mockingly, and I sheathed in anger.

"Shut up you bastard!" I shouted out at him as I charged right at him. My fists surged with chakra I made way to hit his directly in his face, but his damn sand got in the way again. By now I was ready to scream out my pent up tension, but he decided to take advantage of my frustration with hitting me with all his sand at once again. Once again I could only dodge his sand, but I had an odd feeling in my gut. His sand wasn't attacking from behind or from underneath me. Only to my sides and front. What was he planning? Only when I had finally realized that something else was going on did his other trap sprung itself.

**Subaku Ro(Sand Prison!)**

I fleetingly tried to escape from the opening I had come throughbut the sand pushed me back into the cage. I got up and twirled around, hoping to find some direct way out of this prison. It was shaped like a metal cage, only made of thick strings of his sand. I rammed my body into the sides, hoping to find a weak spot, a chink in the armor. But as I rammed the sand bars, they only repelled me back. I tried this for some time, but none of the bars were going to budge. They ere just like this handsome, insane stranger. They did not show weakness so easily. Finding myself out of breath again I collapsed to my knees to compose whatever strength I had left. I caught sight of him smirking almost triumphantly down at me. I glared daggers at him, but that was all I could really do right now. Finding his piercing gaze to strong, I decided to distract him.

"What the hell are you looking at!" I shouted at him, and his smirk widened in amusement. I most definitely wanted to do choice three right now!

"At you of course." His voice purred his words out as his gaze ran heavily over my panting form. I felt blood rush to my cheeks in embarrassment. This man was infuriating. I grunted as I tried to ram my sandy prison open once more. If I didn't get away soon, he was most surely going to do things to me like he had done before. A shiver ran down my spine, but not in a bad way. And this scared me. Why wasn't I disgusted by his touch? I shook my head out of these thoughts and tried one last time to ram the sides. Like before then sent me backwards and I landed hard on my but. Wincing slightly, I glared up at my now chuckling warden.

"Come now my little flower, stop this struggling. You're just tiring yourself out."

"And what do you suggest I do, ya smart-ass!**" **I angrily spit the words out, finding myself now feeling my coming fatigue.

"I have some more _pleasurable_ activities in mind." He purred his words out like a giant cat, and I his pray.I felt panic start to rise in my abdomen, my throat going dry.

"Like hell you pervert!" He merely shrugged at my insult and shook his head.

"Suit yourself little one, but I'm going to win in the end." I shrank back a few steps at the clear lust in his eyes. I gulped nervously.

I **_needed_** to get out of this prison, and I mean _now!_

My mind started to actually put its intelligence to work as I analyze the cage again. There wasn't any flaw in it, and that meant only one thing. I would have to force my way out! Remembering a fact from a demonstration at a near by village from long ago. The blacksmith had said that when sand and fire mixed they...

Finding my self smirking at my idea, I rallied determination into my plan.Feeling chakra rise in my handsI formed the right hand signs.

"You know hon, your prison is pretty strong. But there's one flaw that I think you over looked." I shouted out at him, baiting him.. He looked puzzled at my statement, and inquired, "And what may that be?" I snickered. I was so going to love bursting his egotistical bubble. With the last hand sign in place I stepped back a step to unleash it.

**Katon: Katon: G****ôkakyû no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)!**

The fire felt hot in my mouth as the fireball hit the cage's sides with great force. There was a sizzling sound coming from the sides, but smoke clouded the spot. I coughed slightly at the burning feeling in mouth and the smoke that I had unwittingly inhaled. Mt captor coughed also from the smoke and knew now was my chance. As the smoke cleared, what was there was neither fire or sand.

When the fire was hot enough, when it came in contact with sand it turned into... A clear rigid substance barred the wall where the sand had been...Glass. Smiling gratefully I charged the now glass wall and braced for impact. Raising both arms as a shield I went head first out of the cage and came tumbling to the ground harshly. The wall made an echoing cracking sound as it fell apart. I could feel broken shards were embedded in my arms. I gave a relieved laugh at finally getting out of the cage and turned around to face the now disbelieving red-head who could only gape at what I had done.Finding my own smirk in place I turned to him, my stance just daring him to try something.

"Isn't not fire proof!" I laughed at his annoyed expression, but stopped myself from gloating to much. The fight wasn't over just yet. True, I had gotten out of his clutches. But what made me think that he would fail a second time? I needed to find some kind of weakness in his fighting style. His shield could black any weapon or jutsu used on him. His sand attacks were meant to crush an opponent, but right now they were more focussed on capturing me.

I had tried many justus and taijustus, so perhaps... Genjustus could be affective? But which one would I use? I had to immobilise him so his sand couldn't react fast enough for me to get a major hit in. Would I go for a finishing attack to kill him or to just knock him unconscious? That's it! This one would cause him harm, but wouldn't kill him. No matter how much I was angered by this perverted bastard, I wouldn't kill him. I would never kill anyone if I could help it.

**Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death)!**

I saw his eyes started to become unfocused as my illusion started to take hold on his mind. His sand swirled around him confusedly, not knowing what its master wanted it to do. It would appear I was diapering into dust right in front of him, but I would actual come up from behind him as a tree trapped him. I would then use a kunai to pierce his flesh. Having my weapon ready in my hand, I started to appear behind him at the top of the tree. By now he was under my complete control illusionary wise. I frowned grimly as I pierced the kunai into his left shoulder, his crimson blood spurting out. I was about to knock him out with the hilt of my blade, but was surprised to find the wound I had just inflicted had started to heal. And more surprisingly it was not I how had caused the healing, but his body. It seemed he could heal himself almost instantly.

My mind ran a mile a minute as I thought it over. There were few possibilities of how this was happening. I enhanced my sense of smell and inhaled his sent. He smelled of sandalwood and sage, a very nice.. I hit myself mentally at my perverted thoughts and tried to catch anything not human in his sent. I caught a faint scent, and I lurched my head back. That scent could only mean one thing! He was- I however was interrupted by the stirring of sand around me. It seemed some how he had sensed me lose and his sand was now tying itself around me.

Oh crap.

I struggled frantically to get away, but his mind started to completely come back to reality. His hazy jade eyes suddenly bored into mine, and I felt tears prickle at the back of my eyes. I was going to loose to this man, this man that only wanted my body for his pent up lust. I felt his body near mine, giving off immense power. My chakra was almost all gone by now, and if I unleashed my rue pent up power I would never be free of my true jailer's clutches! I wanted to cry out in pain and sadness. The sorcerer who had imprisoned me here had wanted my body, and only strictly that. I had repelled him for so many years. I had held out for so long, to just give in now? No...No...No... I could feel his arms staring to circle my yelling form. No... No...

**No!**

**Fukumikuchi Hari (Hidden Mouth Needles)!**

The senbon needles erupted from my open mouth and hit many pressure points in his upper body as I flew back from him. I landed on my feet and glared defiantly at him. He looked slightly impressed, but he seemed not to feel the many needles imbedded in his flesh. I felt long forgotten adrenaline start to pump through my veins again, giving my wary body strength again. My chakra rose with my emotions, a whirlwind of strength and power radiated off from me. I would not give in to him, to anyone. Never again. I would never admit defeat unless I truly wanted to. I felt the fire of my heart and courage burn to a blazing bonfire while only a short time ago it had been a dimming ember almost completely going out. We stared each other down as our chakras rose to meet each other's as they had in the beginning of our bout. And so it would end with such.

We both were ready to end this.

I stood firm, this time waiting for him to make the next move.

* * *

(Garra's P.O.V)

I stared down at her in respect and slight awe. We had been fighting for what seemed like hours and she was still going. She truly was my equal stamina wise. Our fight has been fierce and blood-rushing. She had truly made me work for this fight, I could feel the sweat dripping down my neck at this instant. I had not expected her to turn my cage of sand into glass, let alone throw herself through it to get out. And her arms were hurt badly now to.

We both were low on chakra, and when she commenced that illusion I was caught by surprise. She had wounded me in the shoulder but I had captured her in the end. I was so close to embracing that sinful body of hers before she caught me off guard again with her needles. She was intelligent, swift, strong, fierce, cunning, determined and defiant. She was everything I was not. While she hadn't killed me when she had the chance, proving she was merciful,while I wouldn't have hesitated to take my opponents life. Yet she had not.

Which meant she did not like killing, and this meant she had a whole different perception of battle then I did. But that didn't stop her from kicking my ass, and she had done a good job going about it to. Normal I would be enraged beyond belief, but I was not. Strange as it may sound, this only added to my wanting of her. By now she had shown that she would not be dominated by anyone but herself. That she would not admit defeat unless there was no other choice. Such a woman was a hard find these days, she was a diamond in the rough. She would not bow to me, she could only look on me with menace and defiance. She pushed the presence of Subaku out of my mind, leaving me in an eery peace that I had never felt before. There was this magnetic pull that called me to her, all of her. I wanted to see her when she woke up in the morning. I wanted to watch her fall to sleep at night. I wanted to know her every thought. I wanted to know her every wish and desire. I wanted to feel her body against mine as we became one. I wanted to feel her lips, to taste her. To hear her siren song, to listen to her laugh. To hear her yell her head off at me like before. I didn't care if I was damned for eternity in torture and darkness.

I just had to have her

That would be enough. If only to have her. This wasn't just lust talking, though it did play a role in this need, but something strange and new to me. I had never been good with my emotions, but it felt like an affection of some kind. Like I had for Raheem, but much deeper and strange. Whatever it was it stirred the heart in my chest, and this made me wonder what I was feeling. I just knew this brave, fiery woman was the key to something big. Something that would change my life forever. I just had to trap her long enough to knock her unconscious.. Then I would bring her to my castle, and giver her everything she desired if only to see her smile.

**Gokusamaiso(Prison Sand Burial)!**

Drastic times call for drastic measures, as the saying went. I did not want to hurt her, but this jutsu was the only one I had left that wasn't meant to kill. It would bury her under sand. But she would be able to breath. Just not move. My sand rose around and above me, my orders to by gentle in imprisoning her still stood. She looked around cautiously, thinking I would come from behind her this time. She suddenly was caught my her ankles in quicksand, as it speedily pulled her down. She struggled desperately to get away, but this time she wouldn't escape. Her beautiful sad emerald orbs were wide with fear and panic, though a hint of reason still remained. My eyes soften dat her panicked form. I wasn't going to hurt her, and I didn't take pleasure in her distress. I felt almost achingly sorry.

And finally she was swallowed up by my sand, and I let out a sigh of relief. Now I could rest for a bit while she slowly became unconscious. She could breath, but that was all. I ran a tired hand through my hair, and my shoulders slouched in fatigue. My chakra was almost completely gone, and- A sharp rumbling came from the ground around me as I confusedly looked around for the cause. What was causing thi-

The ground under me crumbled and shook as something shot as quick as a cobra from under it. A fist collided squarely with my chin, causing me to bite my tongue as I tasted my own blood.She had some how gotten out of my sand's hold, dug her way through the very earth, shot up to the surface, and struck her final blow. She had done what few thought possible. She had escaped my very sand. She had broken though all my defenses. She had..

She had defeated me.

The last things I saw before I blacked out was a pair of strong fiery emerald eyes, and a triumphant smirk.


	4. Maiden

Moonbeam: I've UPDATED! Yay! Hope I haven't been keeping you all to much on your toes. Well, guess what! You'll FIND OUT WHO'S KEEPING SAKURA PRISONER! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, the uploading system wasn't working. So please read, review and enjoy!

Note: Characters may be OOC. I own my story and plot line.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3: _Maiden_

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I stared down on his unconsious form, finding my mind muddled with stress, and doziness. But sleep would have to wait, at least until I decided on what I would do with this strange man. He had most definitely wanted me in his bed, that fact was made clear by his advances earlier this evening. My body still burning at the memory at his touch. He hadn't been necessarily forceful, but almost tender and yet he had wild side to him. Almost a deadly predator waiting for me to give my signal. His actions in our recent fight had proven that he was a puzzle indeed. He was ruthless, and would crush an enemy at any given moment.

Yet his sand had been gentle, his close body warm...

The bewilderment at the end of our battle had only made me more confused, let alone his gaze softening when I had been swallowed by his quicksand. What haunted my the most were his eyes, his empty bright green eyes that sent shivers down my spine. They were detached from reality, cruel, determined, and unyielding.

But at the last second before I completely disappeared under his sandy prison there had been a glimmer there. A spark of what seemed like hope, hope that seemed to rest on me. But what could I possibly do for him? I was a prisoner to this place. Let alone a good samaritan to help a man I had just met and fought. A handsome man. A drop-dead gorgious man who set my entire body on fire with some unknown feeling. I stared more fiercely down on him. I could just leave him here to the desert cold to freeze or to his still healing wounds. But I was not like him. I wanted to help people, not let them die. No matter how arrogant they were. I gave out a frustrated sigh before I took him by his short sleeves and dragged his across the now cold sand.

Sometimes I cursed my compassionate heart. I might as well nurse him back to health.

* * *

I panted heavily, sweat covering my skin in a glistening sheet. I ran a stressful hand through my blood and sweat soaked hair, and sighed tiredly. Healing him had been an effort, but I had succeeded. I looked over at him as he slept on my bed, near a roaring fie to make sur he sweat. He'd caught a fever on our way here. I gentle stirred the herbal broth next to me. This would help him get all his strength back. He would be fine by morning. I went to his side, and tilted his chin up. Carefully I made the cooled broth go down his throat and int his stomach. Once a good amount of it was gone I pulled the bowl away from his lips...

I gulped nervously. These were the lips that had kissed me... I shook my head furiously, trying to get those images out of my head. He was the pervert not me.

I got and stomped to my cloth covered entrance and looked up at the stars when I felt fatigue starting to settle in into my muscles. I sighed warily. Trying to summon enough chakra without taking much from my secret shortages had been difficult, but my now straining stamina had saved my but once again. That's what you needed to remember be a great medic-nin, stamina, stamina, stamina. It's what makes or breaks you. And hell, did I suffer building up said stamina. My teacher put me through hell to be able to get where I am today...

I felt my heart clench and I gave a sad smile at the now sleeping man. And here I had promised myself I wouldn't think of my past until I was freed from this golden cage. Sure I was surrounded by the beauty of nature, the understanding animals, and given any kind of material finery I could want. But you cann't just give a person just material possessions, though it does help at times. A person needs a sense of authority, a say in their lives, a choice. No one likes being controlled or being ordered around, but they still had personal choices, and no matter what the outcomes, it was their choice, it's all their own.

But after the damned bastard found and captured me he had destroyed any chance of such a personal right. My family was gone, my dear Konoha village left in shambles, and me at the naive age of 15 found myself held captive by a mad man. I still woke up some nights in fear, remembering the destruction he had caused. I clenched my hands into tight fists, my nails almost piercing through the skin of my palm.

My form shook with its hidden rage, the pickling in my eyes reminded me that I hadn't cried for some time, since that day when I lost everything. Konoha had been a happy, largely populated ninja village in Greece. As strange as it may sound, Japanese culture had rubbed off on some of my ancestors and the founders of the village. Hence a secret shinobi village. I had grown up around roaming hills, jagged moutions, the soothing sea, rolling fields of green, and I was cared and loved for by a close family and friends. My childhood was care free, except perhaps chores to help my mother around the house or learning ninjutstu from the local teachers and chu-nins. I had always been a tomboy, and at times the weakest one out of all the few kunoichi students.

There were a few, but they still existed. And boy did they know how to torment me when I was little. I have to admit, I was a cry baby then. I am almost nothing like my younger self now. But I had met my best friends Ino and Naruto. So it wasn't all that bad. Eventually, after a long and strenuous process, I grew out of my shyness and push over ways. I actual required some back bone and talent as a shinobi along with my Hokage-Ramen-obsessed bundle of energy and my boy-obsessed mind controlling she-demon that were my friends. I also grew to know Hyuuga Hinata, a timid but kind-hearted cutie you just had to squeeze to death even if you didn't know her. Plus this sweetheart was of the Hyuuga clan, a noble family that had existed from the beginning of Konoha.

She was the heiress, but her father said she was to weak to be the heir. But I disagree, Hinata is possibly one of the strongest people I knew. She had to be pretty damn strong to endure her father, that much was for sure. Then there was my sensei Tsunade, and her other apprentice Shizune. Shizune was like a big sister, always taking care of me in my training sessions and making sure I ate right. Tsunade-sensei was like a doting aunt I had never had. While she wasn't necessarily all human, she had a strong heart and an attitude the commanded respect and attention. No wonder some people referred to her as hime or princess. She literally worked me to the bone, but it was alright. I liked healing people.

And next comes my most precious person, my mother, Haruno Hanako. She was named after the rolling hills that were around our village, though there was a bit of forest near by. She had been a young mother, struggling to help out her working husband. Both were ninja, but Hanako had taken leave to raise her daughter for a few years. My father, Haruno Sanyu, had died on a mission in my early years. I barely remember him. I don't know how my mother did it, but she raised and provided for me. She was there when I needed her, she comforted me when I cried, and had been my strength and will when I had wanted to give in. Sh was the reason why I was who I am today. Sadly she died, I had to bury her with my own hands that _day_...

He had been a tormenter of ninja villages before, but I had never expected him to appear in ours. Though I could never figure out why he had decided on Ino's fifteenth birthday to attack. It had started out as such as a happy and sunny day. Ino was all smiles as she bragged she had caught up with me age wise, I had only shaken my head. I was happy with calibrating and looking forward to seeing everyone at her party that evening. My mother had sowed a new dress for me in red silk, and had but my hair back in a bright red ribbon, a present from Ino from one of my own birthdays.

I had been happy with Naruto, Ino and Hinata as we partied and danced to music. I had smiled when Ino had given my a bone-breaking hug after she saw the sea-shell necklace I had made for her present. I had laughed as Naruto literary dove into his piece of cake, and had icing all over his face. I had a good time that night. I had expected once the party to wind down to go home, sleep in the next morning and help my mother sharpen shurikens later. But those plans were never to be when he attacked.

People had been stunned by the first assault, but they all came together to protect their home. Their efforts were noble and honorable, considering that they would never win and that many would die trying. It still felt like a horrible distant nightmare when he attacked at the party, screams everywhere and people running away. I had searched and found Naruto against our attacker. He had been trying to protect Hinata since she had fallen and sprained her ankle. I always knew he had a soft spot for her. We were only fifteen, but Naruto was an excellent an strong ninja for our age. But he was a bloody mess when I found him trying to protect her, and on his last legs while that bastard was not even trying.

My memory was fuzzy when I had steeped in to help and fight with Naruto. It had been mere reflex to protect what was important to me.

The fight is a complete blank to me but I knew I had some how had Naruto stall for some time once I too was almost defeated and had healed Hinata's ankle. I had then some how found it in myself to heal Naruto to and yelled at them to run away. They had refused but my desperation must have persuaded them in the end. Ino had escaped with her family so I hadn't need to worry about her. That asshole had went to strike me down in my sadness when my mother seemed to appear out of no where. I remember this very clearly, every injury he gave her. 15 stabs in th chest, poison that shut every organ system down, a stab causing the heart to go into cardiac arrest...

She died smiling up at me, as I cried for her... I had been to weak to save the last of my family... The wanting of revenge, however, took over after the anger, sadness and regret...

In my supposed last moments in life I had dared the enemy to come at me and I had nobly charged him in last attempt to save everything dear to me. This act must have amused or intrigued him some how , and had thought I couldn't get a hit on him. Seemed my super strength that I had newly acquired from Tsunade had been enough because I surprised him by knocking off his entire left arm. But perhaps from chakra exhaustion and to much blood loss did I finally collapse onto the ground. Before I passed out I could only see that murder's eyes and the faint crying of my name before everything went black.

The next thing I knew is that I was fully healed and in the oasis I exist in now. My captor and attacker of y village had brought me here because of unknown reasons. He merely gave me the answer "I brought you here because you amuse me". Why kind of fucked up answer is that?! That was 7 years ago, and boy had those years been a living hell. Once that sorcerer had decided I was desirably in the lustful sense, it only added oil to the fire. So that only increased his wanting to possesses me it seems. He says that since I'm so fragile that the outside world would contaminate me.

But I've seen violence, I've seen death. Did the bastard think I grew a pampered noble girl! Please! I'm from a ninja village. I was taught the ways of killing. Though I don't like to do it. But really! It must have to do what he did to himself when he was younger... His mind is really messed up. Not that I pity him. He can rot in hell. This fucking, self-centered wizard won't let me out of this gold cage that he's imprisoned me in! I felt tears faintly start to fall from my eyes, my vision has become blurry.

I slammed my fist into the ground, creating a large crater in it's place. I hate him! I hate him! He's taken everything! He's crushed me emotionally, he's under minded me mentally! He's some how breaking my iron will that I'm so proud of! Now he wants me body! He wants to take and destroy all of me! I won't let him have it! I won't let him have my body! It's my choice who I give myself to! No one else! He's taken so much! I can't let him!

I held my head in my hands, the hot tears running fully now. This is why I couldn't use my full power. This was my sole purpose. To kill that demon that imprisoned me and finally be free from him for ever. He had killed so many innocent people...My village... I must have justice for my people... for Naruto... for my family...for Ino...for Hinata...for everyone...

I sadly looked up at the man, that cursed red-haired man that had me feel fire in his touch and weakness from his eyes. This sleeping man who I can feel has suffered like I have, who is imprisoned it seems, in his own body. This man who has a demon sealed inside him unwillingly...This man who is almost just like me...

My tears have stopped as I crawl over to the man's side. I looked down at his face. His insomnia is clear by the dark circles under his eyes. I can see the stress lines around his face. He has suffered much. I inspect his palms and fingers. They are calloused, from both training and writing. His garb is expensive, he has a golden necklace with the Egyptian Horus eyes on it. He must be someone important. But this necklace, could this mean my disgusting jailer has taken all the way to the land of the pharaohs?! I clench my teeth together is frustration and anger.

He has taken me a long way from my homeland.

I cast another glance at the sleeping man. I feel my eyes soften involuntarily. I feel a faint stirring in my chest, I feel for this man. Not love or affection. But perhaps respect and understanding. I reach out a hand and let it rest on his cheek. His face and body seem to relax by my touch. I frown slightly. This will not do. I am getting attached to him, but who wouldn't? He's the only other human contact I have next to my captor. Though he so infuriating that it puts Jiraya, our super pervert back at Konoha to shame, his presence, if for only a few hours has made me more comfortable.

I smile and give an empty laugh. I can't afford to let myself get attached to others yet. My eyes darken. I can't afford to let that pathetic excuse of life that tries to call himself my master to find this man. I may not have a choice, but this man is innocent no matter who he has killed. I must make sure he is gone immediately after he has awakened and ready for travel in the desert. And then I must make sure he gets himself out of this accursed place of beauty and regret...

And that he never comes back...

* * *

(Garra's P.O.V) 

I groaned at the stiffness of my body as I entered consciousness. I gave out a yawn as I opened my eyes and rubbed away the sleep...

SLEEP!!!!!!!!!

I shot up to my feet, my body protesting with aches and pains, but I didn't care. I was to stunned to actually find that I had slept for who knows how long and hadn't been taken over by that One-Tailed bastard. I hesitantly probed my mind and found he was asleep and his presence was almost not there at all. Not wanted to provoke him out of his dormant state and find out where I was exactly. I looked around the simple hut, everything seemingly normal. The sleeping mat I had been laying in was next to me while a cooking area was to my far left. There was a loom with cloth already spun on it, and a vase full of papyrus scrolls.

There was a chest at the near end of hut where a open window with drapes on it were situated. The doorway was covered with a dark blue linen cloth. With the question to where I was I stepped out into the morning sunshine. I had to blink a few times before my eyes adjusted to the light. I looked around curiosity. There was the Nile river near by with it's lush rushes tall and strong. It appeared to be a peasants home.

I would have gone off to get my things if I wasn't stopped dead in my tracks breathless by the vision before me. She was smiling today, though her melodious laugh was almost as hypnotizing as her song. Today she wore a plain white tunic with black pants. She had her hair back in a white ribbon, her platinum pink hair shining like a glossed field of new desert flowers caught in a treasure oasis. Her peach skin was healthy as it shined in the sunlight. Her jade eyes danced with happiness and joy as she petted Raheem who whickered and playfully nudged her, though I could still see that over bearing sadness glimmer in her eyes.

I swallowed thickly, my throat gone dry. It seems she looked hot in anything she wore. I shivered again as my eyes looked her over again. Oh yes that attraction was still there, If not larger then it had been. But I frowned as I watched her gentle pet an stroke Raheem with skilled hands. _Damn lucky horse. _Wait... I seized my shoulder looking it over. The area where she had stabbed me was whole again, and not by my healing means. I looked over to her in a new respect.

She was a gifted healer also. I felt myself smirk, and I shook my head. This slip of a woman had hypnotized me with her song, had made me want her before I even laid eyes on her, and when I did lay eyes on her I was left in awe of her beauty and body. My very stubbornness and will had been challenged and met by her own. She had matched me word for word, and in our fight, fist to fist. She had defeated me. She had healed me. She had opened her home to me for the night. And by the looks of it she was taking care of my horse to that I could journey safely out of her sanctuary. As I walked over to her and Raheem I suddenly got this odd feeling in my stomach. It was as if adrenaline was running full force in my veins. I started to sweat for no reason, and I suddenly found it hard to wallow. I had this over-whelming feeling of shyness as I drew even closer. I scowled frustrately mentally at my bodily reactions. What the hell was-?!

She turned towards me her hair swishing as she moved to face me. I saw her smile, almost as if she were challenging me. I gulped loudly again. I tried to meet her eyes but found myself almost unable to! What the hell was wrong with me! I suddenly found myself finding my sandals very interesting and couldn't look up. I then heard her laughter, the sound of wind chimes near the sea, and I amazingly felt blood rush to my cheeks. I growled softly in my throat. I couldn't believe this was happening! I was embarrassed! I was nervous! I'd never been before. But then again, that was before I met this infuriating, beautiful woman! Finding my nerve again I hurriedly shot up to glare at her straight in the eye. But I found myself faltering and the curses dead in my throat.

Her eyes were suddenly soft and happy, her pink mouth in a pleasant true smile showing white teeth, her cheeks flushed by her laughter earlier. She still was chuckling slightly her voice ringing like bells. I felt my blush increase and my lust grow. She was attractive in it seemed anything or every mood. But next to anger this emotion, perhaps happiness or joy, was my favorite to see in her. I felt my blush finally go away much to my embarrassment and I felt myself smiling a little too. I know it sounds wrong and strange for me to smile, and anyone who said so would believe the speaker insane. But I couldn't help it. She was just so cute, and her smile seemed contagious.

She finally settled down, finding torturing me was enough to satisfied her. Perhaps for all the trouble I had caused her?

"Well, it's good to see you up Red. I don't usually get company so I hope the my accommodations weren't to unpleasant for you." She said all of this with sarcasm and playfulness. I gazed at her in confusion.

"Red?" I asked trying to sound annoyed, but I found myself being playful as well. She rolled her eyes and chuckled again.

"Yeah, _Red_. Since you have red hair and the fact I don't know your name can result in me calling you a different name." she stated dead panned. If I could lift an eyebrow I would, but then again I didn't have any. He saw her almost mocking stance and huffed slight as she went back to grooming Raheem and putting things in his saddle bags. Finding her ignoring me was not a thing I liked so I decided to distract her from the task of making sure I left.

"What's your name?" She turned to me to give me an annoyed glare.

"Isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking another's name?" With that she gave me no chance to answer, and turned back to her work. I pouted mentally. Seems I had to work more at this one.

"Garra." She turned around, hand on hip, and now she was the one to lift and eyebrow.

"What?"

"My Name's Sabaku, Sabaku no Garra." I tried to sound charming, but it came out more as a growl. Just by her expression right now I want to ravish her senseless. She gave a coy smile.

"Well Garra... I'm not telling you mine." she said in a deep tender voice. I gulped loudly again, and my knees quivered. That voice of hers...She gave an amused laughed before she said between breaths "Nice to meet you." I frowned , and she smiled back at me. I would have to have patience to get her name, one attribute I rarely had. Finding a question in my mind nagging me I decided to ask.

"Why are you here? Why did you heal me?" While I knew I was being rude, and that I normal was, and that some how I felt out of sorts being rude to her which was slightly unsettling, I asked anyway. Her face darkened from her cold eyes to the frown on her pretty lips.

"As to why I'm here is none of your business. But as to why I healed you is because I don't like to see people die. Even if they are arrogant, pig-headed, self-assured, horny, sexist, jerks who don't know when they've been beaten." I winced slightly at the clear disdain in her voice that cracked like a whip. Perhaps I had underestimated her fire again. But her frown exploded into a smile again, and she gave me a mocking look.

"Though you are cute." She stated while she went back to work, and her confession filled me with hope. So she was attracted to me to! I strode confidently over to her and was about to put my arms around her waist when...

"Touch, and you'll be in worse shape then you were last night." she stated while she continued to work the finally touches in.

I slowly backed away and looked slightly uneasy as I watched her back. I had a feeling she would hold up to her statement. I sighed as I cast a glance at her still working back. How was I going to do this? It seemed she didn't know I was the pharaoh of all of Egypt or she knew and just didn't care. Also if I tried to make a move on her she would kick my ass to oblivion like she had last night. My ego and pride were still hurting over that. But I am glad I lost to her instead of someone else. It's weird that I'm saying all of this, but its just how I feel abound her. It's different some how, she's different.

"All done." She said as she came forward to stand next to me. I stared at her as she ushered me onto Raheem and made sure I gripped his reigns. I looked down on her petite form and cast an almost sad look on her. I didn't want to leave, but perhaps I could ask for her to. Yet again she seemed to know what I was thinking. I would have to ask her the next time we met how she did that.

"Don't even think about it Red. I can't come with you. Plus you owe, remember? For yesterday I mean. It's better if you get out of here as soon and as fast as possible. Before real danger-" Her head shot around to glance behind her. Her lips deepened in their frown, and her eyes looked slightly shaken and worried. She looked up at me in desperation, calling for me to get out of here. I felt anger and panic flood into me. What could cause her to become so afraid?

"You must leave immediately! Go in a straight line and you should be able to get into the desert in time." I looked at her surprised.

"What-" She gripped Raheem's bridal in her hands and forced Raheem to move forward. I pulled short on my reigns for Raheem to stop.

"What's wrong?!" she almost shouted out at me, her own panic and frustration shining back at me.

"I'm not leaving here until I know your name, It's the least you can give me." I demanded in a monotone voice. But I was worried for this fragile, fierce woman. I had claimed her as my own. I didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Haruno Sakura" she whispered out into the wind so only I could hear it. I smiled slightly at her name, it suited her perfectly. She smiled softly back, but something seemed to worry her again from behind. She pulled on Raheem's bridal again and slapped his flank which sent him off running.

"And Garra..." I looked at her in surprise. She had used my name.

"...Never come back." She said seriously with a little bit of anxiety and sadness and.. regret? And that's how I left her.I rode away as I continued watching her beautiful form become smaller and smaller until I was no longer inside the oasis and in the desert again, Raheem navigating our way home.

_Sakura Haruno, ne?_ I smirked. I felt the One-Tail growl in a agreement with my thoughts.

I would go back, and when I did I would truly make sure she understood she was mine. With that I cast my sights on the morning sun on the sands and for a crown city to find.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V) 

I sighed in relief as I saw him rise about of sight and sensed that he had gone into the desert from whence he came. I smiled sadly though. It had been nice having company. To bad I would never see him again. The gentle, almost deadly swish of foliage signaled that he had finally arrived. I turned to him in cold indifference as I stared into his dead eyes surrounded by his cape of nightshade and clouds of blood.

"How is my pretty bird this morning?" He tried to sound charming. I would have rolled my eyes if I didn't hate him so much.

"Fine, just fine... Sasori-san." My voice covered in seas ice and lack of interest.

I truly wanted to rip his throat out right now.


	5. Sunsets, Sunrises

Moonbeam: I'm deeply sorry for not having updated. Writers block has been draining me and my home life has taken a turn for the worst. I'll be trying to keep up more with updating and writing. Please Read, Review and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ancient Egypt.

Note: I own my plot line and story. Characters may be a bit OOC

**Alert: Very Long Chapter ahead**** ( 19 PAGES!)**

**Read this before going on to the chapter !!!!!!!!**

**Important Information!!**

**Egyptian Mythology facts in the chap:**

Gods/Goddesses/Other mythical creatures:

Ammit: A heart/soul eating demon who devoured those who were filled with sin and lies at the ending of the Weighing of the Heart ritual (see ritual paragraph down below) as one main and one of the most grousome of punsishments that could await you in the afterlife.

Anubis: The jackal-headed god of embalming of the body after a person's death (Mummification), patron god of doctors and protector of the dead as they journey through the afterlife as the travel to their judgements. He also oversees the judgement ritual known as the Weighing of the Heart to see if a soul if worthy to pass onto eternity an or shall be punished.

Horus: Falcon god of the sky, he is the son of Osiris and Isis. He plays another big role in the pharaohs power and symbolism as god. He had to fight for his right to his father's throne after he died with his uncle Seth through many trials. He could be considered the Prince/King of the gods as well.

Isis: A mother goddess of Ancient Egyptian mythology, she is the first queen of Egypt, masterful magician, loving wife, strong mother and a wise ruler. She is known for her roles in searching for her husband's/brother's , Osiris's, dead body and bringing it back to life, her drive to have her son Horus on the throne then her greedy brother Seth (God of deserts, storms, and jewels. Often seen as an evil god), and even her establishing power equel to Ra (the sun god)by tricking him into revealing his true name to her, not an easy feat. She is also known to being a mourner of the living and the dead, and her symbol is the ankh. She has always been a favorite in worship, even during the Greek and Roman times of Egypt. A very influential goddess indeed.

Ma'at: The Egyptian goddess of order, justice, peace and divine right. The symbol of order and law Ma'at is a very crucial part in many ceremonies, and the cosmic balance of the universe. The scales of Ma'at and the Feather of Truth represents her influence in judgement, in this case the Weighing of the Heart in Ancient Egyptian afterlife.

Osiris: Brother and Husband to Isis, he was the first ruler of Egypt and after being killed by his brother Seth, later he was revived by Isis to consummate their son Horus, he became the god of the death, life and fertitity. He is the major judge of the dead at their judgements in the afterlife and he also the been seen as a merciful judge and a redeemer of sorts. Another major god.

Ra/Re: The Kind of the god's and at times the main god in the creation of the world, he is the most influential god in Ancient Egyptian religion. Also a god of death, life and rebirth Supposedly the father the first four gods/goddesses (Osiris, Isis, Seth and Nephthys. Others gods and goddesses included), and controller of the sun. Much like the Greek version of how the sun travels across the sky, Ra or Re travels with his boat across the sky until night, from east to west. The Valley of the Kings, a very popular burial site for pharaohs, is in the West where the sun of Ra sets. This signifies the pharaoh as a god and his journey to the afterlife is like that of the king of the gods, Ra's journey into the afterlife (night) only to rise again the next morning. Ra plays a very deep role corresponding with the pharaoh and his power.

Rituals:

(Listed in the Egyptian Book of the Dead, a guide book to the Egyptian afterlife for a persons soul to protect and spells to help them. Also a guide to get to the Judgment Hall of Osiris.)

Weighing of the Heart: A judgement ritual performed on the dead after they have arrived safely, and with their true name (If a soul has no name then they can't be judged, and are stuck in limbo for all eternity, stuck in the judgement hall until they discover their true name again, which at times can be very difficult. The expression "To speak the name of the dead is to give them life again" A pure Egyptian saying, which tells that name played a key role in the Ancient Egyptian afterlife and it did in a person's physical life.) Once the soul to be judged has arrived Anubis commences the Weighing of the Heart (The thorough description in the chapter) and the soul in questioned. Depending on the results of the ritual's results a soul could go onto eternal paradise or suffer horrible punishments for their deeds in life.

Chapter 4: _Sunsets_, _Sunrises_

_Gaara P.O.V _

I watched the sun of Ra set on the horizon, fading behind the pale dunes of sand, seemingly reflecting the sun's golden hue. The sky was an array of colors, mixes of red, purple, dark blue and orange, the regular colors to see at first dusk. But now the sky god Horus would choose which color he saw fit to stretch across the sky this eve, this one color would glimmer rampantly with the last rays of light and be the finale of such a natural performance by the gods. Now was that time.

The sky has seemed to have darkened to an almost scarlet red like blood this night, my favorite color to see in it, for obvious reasons. But tonight I longed for not my traditional red to be colored in the sky, but a new color, a pink. Pink of the palest kind, that was milky and soft, like the tips of flower petals that had just opened from the nourishment of the Nile's overflowing banks. I growled in frustration and scoffed at the thought. Since when had I become a poet? Let alone obsessed with such a weak color like pink?!

I felt my expression melt into a thoughtful one, and my frustration was replaced with fondness. Since I had met a confounding woman, with unnatural beauty, fire seemingly running in her very blood, and strength unhindered by anything it seemed. With vibrant, sad eyes of the color of the deep sea. With cropped pale pink hair that seemed to be made of the most pure, softest, sheer spun China silk, that the country could ever dream of making, and that she smelled of an ambrosial sweet spice that consumed my being just as much as her siren song had. A woman named Sakura.

I growled softly again, my longing to see her again hitting me hard and swiftly. How much I missed her, her body, her sharp wit, her smile, her sad eyes, her velvety voice... Ra, even her very presence. I missed and longed for every part of her, even parts I hadn't seen, but for sure existed inside of her many folds of being. Traits, emotions, expressions I wanted to witness, by her side. I slammed a fist into the railing of the stone balcony, causing it to crack slightly. How had I come to this pathetic state?! Moping around like some weak mortal over a mere woman! So much so that everyone had started to notice a change in my mood.

I had arrived back at the palace late in the night, in the early hours of the morning in fact. Through the entire ride back on Raheem, I had only thought of that sweet, fiery siren. Of her smile, her chiming laugh, her gentle hands, the spark that gleamed in her pooling eyes if she was angered, her ferocious punches, her sharp, cracking wit, her full hips...

Her ample chest as it rose up and down as she panted...

Her sleek neck, her intoxicating blood...

Her skin of warm satin and complexion of creamy gold...

Her soft pants and moans...

Her firm bottom...

Her tempting lips of pallid pink, just begging me to kiss them...

Her bottomless viridian eyes that pulled me in and drowned me in their iridescent emotions and feeling. Yet kept me at bay with their heavy pain, a sorrow so burdening it seemed to weigh on anyone who dared look on this godly, silken creature...

My growl deepened, until it vibrated through my entire body, my chakra crackling as my already bad mood worsened. My desire made itself painfully clear to me, finding myself hard just thinking a single thought about her. This was no surprise, since it had happened every single day since I had left her, which had been a week ago. And I could not quench this hunger in me, no matter how many pretty harem girls or prostitutes that were more than willing to come to my bed. I had no pleasure in taking them in my bed, only the vision of that damn woman could stir my loins and make me quake with anticipation for the act of sexual pleasure.

I cursed such a fate, for it was one almost worst then death, and it made me even more keen to have her as my own. The only reason I had not already gone to claim her as my own was because these pitiful duties as pharaoh and my frustration in finding her location stopped me. I was no fool, given my present situation, and I would not let my life be taken by the desert. Damn it all! That cursed, precious woman had bewitched my mind and my body with a mere meeting.

And that was not the only thing, since our meeting I haven't really been able to concentrate on my regular duties as Pharaoh, the ones that literally _stopped_ me from going out into that damned desert and finding her. I had become even more moodier then I had been before, I lost my patience even more then usual, my mood swings came blazing and bloody upon any soul who dared mess with me, even to ask me the simplest thing. And most of all, I had taken up a trait I hadn't possessed before. I, now, was an experienced brooder, perhaps one of the best. I couldn't help it , no matter how much I tried too convince myself that this obsession would pass, that I shouldn't be thinking about her, and that she was just another female

But the problem was, she wasn't.

Not in any factor or way was she like any woman I had ever known. She's just...different.

And I like that, a lot. I really like it. Ever since I was little, and I when had still been cared for by some of my family, if you could call them that, and how I had been concerned with what others thought of me and reacted towards me. My father had possessed a harem, and as anyone could guess, he took only the most beautiful woman the land could offer as his concubines and wives. My mother had been one of them, Karura, who had possessed dusty blond hair like the rich sands of the desert and eyes of stormy silver with aqua blue in them. That was at least what I heard in the whispers of the old servants, and from the gentle tone of my uncle, my mother's brother, when I hadn't known of his secret hatred for me.

She had been from a warrior clan, a noble woman who learned how to write and read, for her father thought having an educated daughter may come in handy around the house to keep track of the finances. He was away from the household much, fighting vicious wars for his god-king. My uncle, who adored his sister very much, from what I could tell from watching his eyes glaze over and his smile become sad yet faraway when he rarely spoke of her. My uncle had taught her basic defense moves, nothing extreme, but enough for her to give common men trouble if they tried anything. My grandmother by my mother's side had been a typical noble lady, always proper and fine. Though she did encourage her daughter's minor education, she saw nothing in education the interested her.

And so my mother grew to the age of sixteen, way past the normal marrying age, but still young enough to be excepted by others. She had few friends, for she was to busy running the household, her mother always shopping around for exotic goods and her brother training to be a warrior himself. My mother, as I am told, was feminine, but possessed a keen wit and a strong will deep in her heart. Perhaps these qualities had drawn her to the market that faithful day, when the Pharaoh's caravan was returning from a hard war, and her father came to greet her as she waited on the street for him. She had dressed beautifully, rapped in pale soft white linen and adorned delicate pale gold jewelry that matched her hair.

Before her father could get to her though, some drunken soldiers, stragglers of the parade came upon her and wanted to take her virtue, thinking she was a soft noble girl. She may have been a noble, but she was by no means soft in the timid sense, as my uncle had told me, and she had taught those 5 men a lesson that left them with bruises and broken bones to remember. Her father joyfully came to her, a spark of a parental concern for her shown, but after he saw the men staggering away he seemed almost proud of his slightly tomboy daughter.

However, her father had not been the only one who had witnessed the scene, the Pharaoh himself has seen the entire thing and had been stricken with wonder by this seemingly fragile girl and her strong valor. He liked her beauty, her eyes reminding him of the tide pools by the sea where he had grown up. Perhaps it could even be called love at first sight, for when she felt his stare she returned it. She had blushed lightly in embarrassment, making the pharaoh smirk, and then she had glared back at him, which he found even more amusing.

He set out for his palace, leaving the blond desert haired beauty behind, to follow her father home and tend to his wounds. But he could not get her out of his head, until nothing but the vision of her was in his mind, and he finally decided he wanted her for himself. He sought out her warrior-father, asking for her hand in marriage, and when asked, my mother replayed she excepted. Overjoyed her father threw a party, and that same night a marriage contract was signed. She went with my father, with her most precious belongings, and her dowry for her husband.

All was peaceful then, he crowned her head queen, such an honor that amazed many. They were happy those few years, like newly weds that couldn't stop looking at one another. But something so good can never really last. The power of being pharaoh started to get to my father, and after the birth of his first son, Kankuro, he started to plan dark experiments and developed an obsession over the military success of his country. Finding it "weak" he started to search for an answer right as my sister Temari was born. His chief wife saw the changes in him, no matter how subtle they were.

Concerned for him she tried to talk to him, trying to find the man she had fallen in love within the growing darkness. He simply dismissed her, yelling at her that it was not her concern. She left in tears, hurt by his scorned words. My mother had fled to confess all that had happened to her brother, my uncle had naturally comforted her. But as they had talked and consoled one another, the pharaoh had come up with a solution to his military strain. A revelation of unbridled potential. An idea that would bring all of Egypt's ever pressured army much relief, a weapon of unsatiable power. He was quite pleased with this plan, his freshly new weapon that had yet to be created. But to him it was only a matter of time before his precious _weapon_ turned from fiction to reality. All he needed was to bide his time and wait for the perfect means of accomplishing his goal. He found that way through my mother, my cursed sweet mother who gave birth to his blood weapon, his ultimate mistake...

Me.

From my mother's unwilling sacrifice and deep hatred for all of Egypt she vowed for me to take revenge on the people of the Great Nile. And so here I was, pharaoh of all of Egypt, great conquer of cities, raider of blood. My bloodlust was rumored to never have been quenched, it could only grow with every battle. I was the weapon, the blood-soaked tool my father had wanted me to be when he sealed Sabaku into his youngest unborn child. I lived up to my mother's vow that I would take revenge on Egypt, and make everyone quake in fear of my very name.

My enemies fall at my feet with just one word that is spoken from my lips or the very flick of my wrist. My cowardly subjects kneel before me on their pitiful knees through servitude and intimidation. The woman all break from under me as I take them to my bed. I don't have to even lift a finger and they all already ready to burst with pleasure. Everyone who surrounded me was the same, all feeble and submissive. Even now they seem to blend together, that's how so alike they are.

I have always assumed it would be this way, I would rule with a Draconian fist and they would all break from beneath me. I was indeed superior to them after all, especially with the cursed power of the One-Tail cursing me. I have the ancient bloodlines of warriors clans, great rulers and skilled diplomats legacies flowing in my cursed blood. Surely no one could be more worthy, no matter how insane or cruel they may be, to rule these seas of hot sands and land of great power.

But lately I've found one person that was not so willing to bow down so easily to me.

_Sakura_

My mouth went dry as my mind literally purred the name out. Yes, dear beautiful, vicious Sakura. She is a welcomed change to all this boredom that surrounds me. That bewitching goddess of fire, song and beauty has spun a spell on me it seems. But she will not submit to me easily, for she is my equal in power, that much has been proven. But I wonder what lies in wait for me when I return to this magical flower maiden. Oh, yes I was going to return very soon and claim what I wanted as my own. My demon half could only agree with my choice of a future mate. And once I brought her back from her lush sanctuary I would shower her with all the fineries she could ask for. The finest silks, the most precious gems, the most delicious foods she had ever tasted.. I would give her anything she wished for as long as it was not for her to be free of me. Anything would be hers as long as she submitted to me and became mine. I would give her a throne, how many servants she wanted...

Anything for her to be _mine._

But my possessive thoughts came to a halt as our fleeting good bye came flying back to me. I felt my eyes narrow and my lips form into a deep frown. What had scared her so? What had filled her with so much panic that it had forced her to almost beg for me to flee. I hadn't realized it by now, but what if she was in real danger?! Was something so terrifying dwelling in those swaying palms and delicate flowers that had caused her to fear for not only herself but myself as well? Whatever it was, could it be so frightening for my fiery flower to panic so? I felt primal fear and possessiveness creep into my chest. What if my precious siren was being harmed in some way?!

I felt both myself and Sabaku growl in anger. Whoever she feared, whatever she feared I would see to it that it disappeared. Whatever burdened her I would fix so that it never bothered her again. Any mortal that was foolish enough to challenge her I would smite him for her. But such goals would have to wait. It is not wise to travel in the desert at night, no matter who the person may be. And I would need the daylight to go searching for such a mysterious oasis. I gazed into the darkening horizon, my eyes hard and determined was done waiting, no matter what duties as pharaoh I was to fulfill, I would have to wait until tomorrow to find my precious one. But no matter what, tomorrow was the day she would be mine.

No matter how much I desired to see if she was fiery as ever and unharmed.

I stood there for sometime, always thinking of her, and no matter what logical reason I could assure myself with, I still yearned for her.

_

* * *

_

_Sakura P.O.V _

I sighed deeply as I watched the clear blue sky with sorrowful longing. How I wished to be free, to fly away in that mass of blue and indigo so the chains of this world that bound me would be cut. I shuddered as a clear, cool evening breeze brushed my bare shoulders. I gathered the shawl I had with my and rapped it around myself. The need for warmth brought on the thought of a certain crimson haired, green-eyed, smirking, infuriating, cold, yet deliciously forbidden man from a week ago... Stubborn, cold, demon-harboring, incredibly sexy Sabaku Garra

I snarled at that thought and mentally kicked myself. Why was I thinking so insistently about him these past damn days?! It was as if the man was taking vengeance out on my poor already troubled mind for seriously kicking his smug ass only about a week ago. He had put up a great fight, one of the best I'd ever experienced. It had been real fun to test my skills out on someone who I could challenge without worrying entirely if I was hurting them.

The thought of trying not to hurt someone may have sounded strange to anyone who gave me a first glance, especially being the slave/prisoner of one of the most powerful ninja assassin to ever walk the gods green earth. Most people, I assumed, expected me to have enough bitterness and hate or being brainwashed enough to take up my so called "master's" love of all that was violence and gore. But what part of being a medic-nin and a bitter hostage of a conceited, psychopathic killer did people not understand sometimes?

I was a healer for Isis's sake, I didn't do killing unless the situation was really, really_, positively_, _absolutely_, _**serious**_ and an execution was _**needed**_, if there were **no other **options.

I truly want to put people back together if they get cut-up and make everyone better, not disembowel or de-limb anyone. I would only do such things if I had a more _personal _grudge against someone, most likely at a certain idiotic, malicious assassin. But since any situations, except my present engagement which frankly took up most of my time, that might have acquired such intensity; analyzation and a cause of self-guilt to impose on my mind hadn't shown themselves in many a moon, blood-stained hands were not something I needed to worry about nagging at my conscience.

Anyway if anyone came knocking to find and kill Sasori, and stood a chance against that arrogant prick, I would rat Sasori out in a flash and watch as the ninja ripped his conceited puppet-parts limb from limb. Hell I would even hand over a kunai knife freely so they could deliver the final blow. I wouldn't care if the cold bastard was sentence to oblivion by Osiris, the great king of the dead, at his judgement in the afterlife at the weighing of the heart by the scale of Ma'at in death, by the jackal god Anubis.

If my study of Egyptian culture was right about anything, once a person entered the afterlife no matter who they were they journeyed into the land of the dead and eventually find themselves in the great judgement hall of Osiris, the first pharaoh of Egypt and fertile god of the dead. Egyptians believed the heart of a person was the most important organ in the body, holding every moment, thought, action within itself of a person's life. The person being judged ,in the presence of Osiris and his lessor judges, heart would be taken and put on one end of the holy scales of judgement that belong to Ma'at , the universal goddess of truth, justice, order and peace. The ritual of the weighing of the heart was done by Anubis, who was the half-son of Osiris and protector of the dead. Anubis would then place the Feather of Truth, also a symbol of Ma'at and her judgment, in the other part of the scale and the trial of truth would begin.

Osiris would ask the person's soul many questions, about his/her deeds in life. Their answers and actions during the questioning would dictate their fate which was weighed in on the scale of Anubis. If a person lied about something when asked about it from Osiris, than the side of the scale that held their heart would tip upwards. This also happened if the person was naturally cruel and malicious. There was no sneaking out of your judgement, every lie and every truth about you was bare for all to see in Osiris's judgement hall.

But if the person's soul spoke the truth, answered every question without hesitation and with the no lies attached then the scale would stay even, to tipping downward or upward meant you were virtue and truthful. This would cause you to be given the stamp pf approval by Osiris and then you would be able to pass on peacefully and safely into the afterlife and paradise after many more smaller but important rituals, such as naming all the bolts on the Door to Happiness or haggling with Osiris's fairy-man to take you to your destination by boat.

However, if a soul didn't pass their judgement then many horrible fates could await you. You could be sent to be reborn in the cycle of reincarnation to learn the lessons and [ay for the deeds you had committed in your previous life. A soul's heart could also be devoured whole, by the demon-beast Ammit, a mixture of a crocodile, lion and hippopotamus. This was the most feared and most seen punishment of a person with a heart weighed down by guilt and sin on the scale of Ma'at. But one end, one punishment that was not usually given out was the erasion of one's name, and without a name the soul would be cursed to forever wander the earth without any name or any acknowledgment from any deity or soul. This was a fate that was so feared that none spoke of it. Losing a name was like being stuck between both worlds, though not like ghosts, but like an eternal purgatory.

I shivered again, only this time in the fear of such a fate as I watched the sky darken into a deep cobalt-sea blue. The sun's hot rays were almost completely gone now, the cold of the desert night was about to set in. The last flickering crimson red of sunset seemed to be fighting a losing battle to stay on the horizon, and I felt my eyes narrow.

Crimson... Like his hair... I grimaced and shook my head wildly, trying desperately to get rid of my traitorous thoughts once more. Whenever I encountered the color red it always seemed in a bad way. The fire that burned down my village in Greece, the blood of my people, my mother on my hands, the love I had lost those many years ago, my captor's hair and eyes are literally drenched in this tainted color.

Yet red suited me well, with my hair and eyes, others had said such things, especially when I was dressed in that cursed color. It seemed no matter where I go, no matter how much I try to escape it, red would always follow me. It seemed it was my own color of damnation and disaster. And I had thought that up until now... Before something had changed my mind about it, or should I say someone...

Garra had indeed plagued my mind with everything he was and he brought with him. To his deathly handsome chiseled features to his dusty, almost crimson hair that took on a silky but ruffled look as he stood in the desert wind. I rolled my eyes, but a felt blood rush to my cheeks as memories of this callous but velvety hands had skillfully flicked over and soothed across my skin. Like hot red fire he had ignited something in me, something that trashed and gnarled around in my innards, something that curled in my gut and at any moment would explode in a thrum of excitement and something else I couldn't describe. This scorching flame left no part of myself alone, it tore and ravished me until all I had left on my body was an accelerated heartbeat, frozen limbs, a rush of blood to my face and lower regions, a foggy mind, super-sensitive skin and traitorous knees that might buckle any second. My body had felt like mush, completely open and vulnerable, which was not good in any situation! However, in this particular event, I had almost felt...

Happy, excited even to the extent that I had enjoyed his touch.

But that was the thing I wasn't supposed to be feeling when he was around! I wasn't supposed to feel faint when I thought about his lips on my throat, I wasn't supposed to feel anything remotely good at the brush at his finger tips or that infernal smirk that drove me up the wall just by having met him for only a day certain amount of time! It just wasn't done!

"_Well you had called him Red for a reason Sakura"_, chided my inner-self traitorously, _"After all..."_ purred the voice and the image of Gaara's handsome face and toned and solid body came to mind _"Red suits him well, don't you think Sakura? Especially when you know you want to get some of that hot-ass all to yourself"_ The voice finally disappeared from my mind, and again the image of Gaara caused blood to flush my cheeks, made my mouth go dry, and my mind go blank with the sheer sex and power he seemed to ooze.

After a moment I realized where my naughty thoughts were going and shook myself embarrassedly at my sheer nerve to feel lust for such a arrogant man. But then again.. He had right to be so arrogant I suppose, he was a talented shinobi, he knew how to write, his power was vastly greater then any man's I've ever experienced, he dresses like a noble, and he was rather good looking...

Oh, who was I KIDDING! He is PURE SEX ON A STICK! The MOST intense, sensual, _infuriating_,but DOWN-RIGHT GORGIOUS PIECE OF ASS I have had the pleasure or pain, I could take it either way, to have laid my eyes on. I growled slightly as I forced my thought pattern from an imaged shirtless Gaara with a tight ass flexing and smirking in his bad-ass-annoying-but-smexy-none-the-less way and back to a cold, manipulative cock-sucking puppet master.

Not an easy feat.

Well, now that I'm back on track more feeble brooding. Whenever that lech of a puppet Sasori to make a move on me, touch me, and continue such forceful fondling to his bed I would be forced to exact my usual super strength to fend him off. And he had tried to rape me several times over the years, and with each passing year his malicious attacks increased in number.

It was very frightening to tell the truth. I was a prisoner here, kept like a pet bird in a golden cage to be poked and prodded whenever my lustful warden saw fit. I felt tears well in my eyes, and I cursed myself for allowing myself to get so emotional. Emotional vulnerability was bot what I needed right now! I could not afford to show any weakness, not when I was so close to freeing myself from my clipped wings and to take down my mother murderer for good. And once he was done away with, I would be free to travel back to Greece and be on my way home.

The taste of freedom was something I would give almost anything for, but that did not include my maidenhood. And that is what Sasori wants the most from me, but I will not break down. My freedom was important, but my body was also something not to be sacrificed to just any man, especially this one, if you could call that monster a man. To me he wasn't even human. If only the gods would rain down their fiery wrath from the heavens above and strike him to oblivion now. With each time I encounter him I feel only more antsy, more anxious to be free of him, to just get away from this murderer.

And with this anticipation for the day I slit that egotistical, maniacal son-of-a-bitch's troat my plan may slip, I may slip by my only chance to escape. Over the years I have been gathering almost all my chakra within myself to use for my final confrontation with my enslaver. I could very well break the wards and charms he had put around this "sanctuary" to keep me in, but he held a greatly powered jutsus that I didn't know how to break. That is if it even was a forbidden ninja technique at all. This curse, these invisible chains that bound me to this forsaken place could possibly be a spell of some kind. Being a trained kunoichi, I have had to dabble in magic to perform ninjutsu and shape it with my chakra.

But there were magics then simple ninja technique couldn't cover, there were greater forces then simple jutsus. Back in Greece, there had been priests and priestesses that had worked at the local temples and shrines to communicate to the gods and goddesses for us. Our parthenon of gods consisted of a mixture of Greek and Japanese deities. My mother had once told me these priests and priestesses were strong in the magic, the connection to the divine, and were meant to be out guides and protector when things got rough.

Even if we were part of a skilled ninja village, she had said, that these holy guardians held unimaginable powers that was given to them by the gods, by their bloodlines, or at times by their very souls. These people were to be respected and honored, she had whispered in my ear with conviction. Because while we were skilled warriors in a physical sense, they were superior to us in both in their knowledge of many secular things, but also their connection with the divine. I had seen such amazing feats performed by them before I had be sent to the academy to become a shinobi, I had often watched the priestesses perform the daily prayers and rituals for the village. As a toddler I had been in awe of these fine, holy women.

They had carried themselves with pride, confidence and yet were humble to their many gods. Such beautiful, noble women they had been then, at times I had thought they were goddesses themselves. I had learned many things from them as I grew throughout my time at Konoha, they had been my only mentors and support system next to my mother. From them I had learned to value the gods, to cherish every small piece of happiness that befell me, and even a few of their prayers or rituals. I wonder whatever happened to all those sweet, elegant women after the sacking of my village. If any of them had died...

I would never forgive myself. I had already lost one important person in my life, I didn't want to fathom anyone else I truly cared for had died. But with my village's priestesses lessons I knew some how I could take down Sasori. But that bastard didn't know this, and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Yet, anyway.

I knew soon enough I would discover that ninja sorcerer's secret spell that entrapped me here, and I would sue whatever ritual or spell necessary to escape him. But once I was free, and I would be free and not be broken like a little doll, not have my wings clipped like some tame bird, I would set foot into the world beyond this bewitched oasis. But I had always feared what would happen once I truly stepped out into the open land outside of this beautiful prison. Sasori of the Red Sand was very much a feared, ruthless, brutal, sadistic killer who could rip me into shreds if he so cared to.

And he might do exactly that if I tried to escape, because once I no longer was an inch inside this oasis he would know immediately and would most definitely come after me with little effort as raising a single finger and capture me again. I knew I couldn't stand to lose to him again, not if my freedom could possibly be achieved, and if he got me in his clutches again I would fear him more then ever. And I had good reason too.

He was insane in his obsessions, always possessive and dominating until he truly was the puppet master pulling every string in whatever had captured his twisted interest. I just seemed to be his main fascination, much to my displeasure And that was the point, if I ever tried to escape, which I have tried out in my early years of my imprisonment, he would come after me, and he was like a ticking explosive. I didn't know what mood he would be in or how he would react. One moment he could be his natural monotone, arrogant prick-self, the next he's in deranged rapist/killer mode.

I didn't know how to plan for his mood swings, so I would have to stick to my instincts and wait only a little longer as I trained in secrets from some forbidden scrolls I had found while pilfering from his storage of ninja supplies and secret spell books. While he watched my every move almost entirely everyday, there were rare times when I was able to breath and be free to move around without being analyzed or being ambushed. This was when he went out to add new items to his ever growing collection of puppets.

I shivered involuntarily at the mere thought of how that bastard gained and made new puppets, it was just disgusting. I could only be glad he hadn't found any "toys" from my home village, my Konoha. Seeing a neighbors, a classmates, a friend's face, forever frozen in their horrible fate and damned to have their bodies to be the playthings for the madman that had killed them. And the wort part of him being a powerful sorcerer was that he could very well trap the souls of his victims in the puppet bodies for all eternity.

And a more gruesome idea always haunted me...

I was next.

It was only a matter of time.

Sasori had always claimed my emotions and reactions to him were the reasons he kept me around, except supposedly for my body, but he found amusement in my struggles, my defiance and every insult I could think of fly off my tongue at him. I had always cursed him to eternal pain and torture and he would always have that horrifying, evil smirk on his face. I shivered again as I pictured that _thing_ in my mind. He would one day grow tired of me, of being his "pretty pet", and he would make me into a puppet as well. And knowing that sick bastard, if only a little after all these years of mockery, abuse, coldness, attempted rape, and imprisonment.

He would eventually break me, most likely in a physical sense so I could run away, kill me in the slowest way possible as he took my organs out as he prepared my body for the puppet-making process, and then once I was dead he would rape my body. And then he would seal my soul in my puppet-body, forever to be his prisoner, his possession, his toy. Even in death I had thought I might rest in peace if he did kill me, but to be locked in a body I couldn't even control, to be powerless in my own _body_ was a fate I never wanted to even think of, I feared it so.

I felt my chest tighten as I felt tears come again, and I brought my knees to my chest as silent sobs racked my exhausted form. I screwed my eyes shut as the hot tears rained from my tired eyes. I inwardly cursed myself for such a outward display of emotional vulnerability, for Sasori always found a way to twist it in his favor. But he again was away on his usually search for more innocent "toys", and I was to be left alone for a month or so. Perhaps finally I could finish interpreting the jutsus and spells of Sasori's I was secretly learning and break free while he was distracted by his search.

I could have been doing so many things right now, but all I could do now was be the pathetic little girl I knew I was deep inside, and cry like a little child who hadn't gotten her way. Self-loathing crept in my mind and my mind became heavy with the voice of all who had put me down throughout me entire life. I sobbed harder, trying desperately to keep the pain inside, bottled up so I could focus in my only chance to finally break free of my captor.

Unbidden that image of a smirking/smiling Gaara from the morning week ago came into my mind, and I sobbed so hard I think my troat may have bled. Gaara may have been annoying and arrogant to me, but that had not changed the feeling I felt stir in my chest as I thought of him. Perhaps I was... No, I was _most_ definitely, attracted to his physically, to an extent anyway, and I have very much wondered how his hands, his lips would do to my skin, my troat, my lips...But I realized suddenly I was much more attached to him then just pure primal lust. I had felt a connection with him, perhaps not with his exact situation, but with the pain and loneliness he had to bear daily. We were the same there, slaves to a fate chosen for us, him being the container of a demon, for I knew no one but the insane would dare bring a powerful tailed-demon into their body willingly.

Garra very much seemed to be unstable and had blood-covered hands, the way he acted in battle was enough to prove that. But to be sealed, to be shackled in your own body was something I could very much relate too. The weight of this burden, of this sin, could very well break you and create a cast, a mold of numbness and aloofness around oneself, another trait we both held in common. Though Gaara seemed more experienced in this department.

And yet, Gaara held something inside him, a sliver of some kind of broken piece of his heart that remained untouched yet shattered at the same time. A small piece of his heart I think most people around him thought had disappeared long ago, perhaps many assumed he had never had one at all, but it was there a glimmer in his darkness. A fragment wanting to be loved, to be accepted, to be free finally of everything that was weighing him down. I knew this because it was a secret desire everyone possessed.

He may act as if he no longer cared what anyone thought of him, and he most certainly enjoyed the ability to strike fear and submission in all the people around him. Seeking an endless hunger for something such as power or blood to fill the void in his soul, perhaps to make him feel like something more than a mere demon-container. All this too reigned true it seemed by how he showed his completely crushing, domineering attitude toward others than himself, and the fierce vibes I got when we were fighting, he had wanted to crush me. I could only assume it was his gut reflex to utterly destroy a challenging opponent. The again I was exactly the same way, only a bit more wary of dishing a very severe final blow. But he had shown he held to restrain with his ferocity and power...Maybe he was like that in bed...

I blushed again and kicked myself mentally. Now was not the time for perverted thoughts, no matter how much my inner woman simply purred in pleasure in imagining such things. But anyway..

He had wanted me to bow to him then, perhaps make me fall to my knees in desire for him as I most certainly knew all woman he had ever met had done so. He was a fierce cycle of lust, power, pain and numbness that he couldn't break on his own. And so he went with it all these years, as I could only assume he did, and he had settled himself on a blood-stained, silver pedestal above all others rather comfortably. He had forgotten his morality long ago, but perhaps he was not all power and hunger for the deaths of those he consider weak. By no means was he a sensitive weakling that would purr like a domestic pussy-cat once you told him you loved him, but he was very much a man. And no matter what woman may think, men did have emotions, and experiences that shape them just as much as woman do.

It's just that males tend to use their brains less often then females do.

And I bet that perhaps this secret part of himself not even he knew of could let him open up just one more time at the chance someone would welcome him with open arms, no matter his sins, status or past. Just for him would this person accept all of him and stand by him to prove this cruel world wasn't so lonely after all. This longing for such a foreign yet natural urge had shown through many times in our short encounter with one another. He was very good at perfecting his inner mask, his indifference and cruelty even was very much a part of him.

But I could tell there was a flaw in his seemingly emotionless mask, that he felt emotions just like everyone else, perhaps more rash, raw and animalistic then anyone I've ever encountered, but he felt something none the less. He knew what anger was as it fueled him to take vengeance on all who crossed his path, the fear that permitted the air around anyone who bowed to him, the glee in bloodlust, the amusement of others, and the lust for the flesh everyone experienced .He was very much human, though more tormented, distant and detached then most.

He had shown his heart still existed even in his bloodied world by the mysterious look in his eyes when his sand swallowed me in our fight , how he looked fondly on Raheem as I groomed him or as he rode away from me forever on his gentle horse. I felt my heart break with compassion and understanding. I knew such a feeling, this feeling know that weighed down my chest. I selfishly thought of being such a person, though I smothered the pitiful idea away. We were strangers, perhaps strangers that were attracted to one another in the most heated sense; and good sparring partners shown clearly by our battle, but strangers none the less. I knew I would never bow to anyone in submission unless I felt it necessary. The pride of my mother ran in my veins just as much as her blood did. But thanks to that cruel pride of mine, I may have missed my only way to escape this retched prison at last.

The way he has looked at me when we finally parted ways, as I gave him my name, I knew he had wanted me to go with him beyond the deceivingly lush blossoms and swaying palms. And for one brief moment I aloud myself to believe I could be free with him, that he could guide me out of my own bloodied, sinful world. And if he had done so I would very much guide him out of his. But when Sasori had decided to make a surprise visit, I had forgotten such a dream in my haste to make him get away from the monster that surely would destroy him, whatever chance he may have had to lighten his dismal world would have perished if I had let Gaara fall pray to my captor's greed.

To let such an oddly brave, handsome, forsaken, but insistently frustrating, especially with his come ons to the opposite sex, with such potential to happiness left in him to die at the hands of my warden would have been too cruel a fate to befall him. And so I had watched him seemingly fly away on the swift legs of his horse, my own jaded gaze captured by those dangerously hypnotizing verdant eyes starring straight at me even as the distance between us grew. And then he disappeared into the horizon, just as quickly as he had appeared, as if a hopeful illusion of my breaking heart.

I laid down in the cold sand, and watched as the heavens above shone down on the world in such serenity. I felt my body go slack as the cold of the desert night filled my bones, froze my blood and went heavy with exhaustion and stress of my mind. Tears fell silently now, having lost their warm heat, as if freezing over as my heart did again. I had been foolish to dream of a future outside this prison. To think I could be free of the constant reminder of my failure to protect all that I had once held close to me. Perhaps this chained fate was my own purgatory for all time. Perhaps this whole thing was my karma coming back to me, my punishment for being so weak to let everyone who I had held dear, my very home to be destroyed. Without my mother my world seemed bleak, but without my village my whole world had shattered. I gave a mirthless chuckle as the biting truth came to me.

My destiny was to remain here, in this golden cage, myself being only a pathetic little song bird who dreamed stupid, impossible dreams of spreading my wings into freedom. And as I dreamed my hopeless, foolish dreams I would fruitlessly try to break out of my cage with the egotistical thought I might one day be free as I sang ever faithfully my sad, broken song to anyone who could listen, and forever I would stay in this cage it seemed surrounded by my sins and foolish hopes of finally being myself again, of my home again. Gaara represented all I could never have, my deliverance just out of my reach, teasing and torturing me. Gaara had seemed to hope I could help him, perhaps with my reactions to him he had thought I could some how help him. But Gaara had been wrong to put his fate in my hands for he surely could find someone worthy of him.

For I couldn't redeem him, not when I couldn't redeem myself.

I watched shooting star zip across the inky black sky, as the chill of the night finally encased me whole. And after staring emptily up into nothingness I fell into darkness, surrounded by the shadows of my sins, tasting the bitter taste of broken dreams in my mouth, and to the smell of shameful blood coating my hands, my people's blood. I had failed them once again...

But before I fell into oblivion, perhaps unconsciously, I whispered one word that seemed to disappear with the desert breeze and one last tear fell from my eyes.

_Gaara..._

_

* * *

_

_Gaara P.O.V _

I stared at the nearing oasis with unbridled excitement, relief and oddly enough, worry and fear. I had never experienced these troublesome emotions before I met my sweet, enticing, yet pure siren singer. I smirked slightly. Since I had met her it seemed I would have to get used these troubling emotions. I frowned then, the reason why I was rushing to find her even more so then before coming to mind.

In the early morning, just as most of the nights cold had been lifting though it remained faintly dark outside, I had awakened from my dozing to the faint whisper of my name from a broken voice and a strange pang in my chest. I had stopped to recognize the voice, since no one was in my room, and had found it to Sakura's voice. It had shocked me how utterly sad and weak the voice sounded, for I knew only my defiant rebel flower who kept me on my toes an made me quiver by the mere though of her.

In fear for her, for I very much was concerned for this insufferable woman no matter how many people may not believe it, I had called my guards to me. I had told them I would be leaving immediately, so they were to prepare my horse and cancel all political audiences of the day. All I could think of was if Sakura was alright or hurt. I worried what had made her voice seem so broken. Knowing she was a talented and powerful kunoichi settled my annoyingly concerned nerves in the slightest.

Sabaku, on the other hand, seemed in an outright fury about someone harming his "future" mate, though she was mine, it helped that he was distracted with coming up with many torture ideas for anyone who would mess with Sakura then constantly taunting me inside my own head. And once preparations were done I had all but rushed onto Raheem, kicked him into the direction we had come from the oasis after a few hours searching for my crown city. Through the city, down street ways and to the desert beyond we had all but galloped over. Raheem seemed to sense something amiss with his usually stoic master, and had decided to put his entire extra energy into running constantly. But it seemed not fast enough to me, I just wanted to claim what was mine.

Only days before I had decided I would not only claim her as my own, but make Sakura my future wife, my high queen. I wanted to shelter and protect my future mate, the woman I wanted as my own. And if I was to have her, I wished for her to be comfortable and pleased at least. She may not love me, for I knew not one person who could ever do such a thing and love seemed such a weakening emotion to possess, but I wanted her to be at least satisfied to be my future bride.

And if the prospect of sex and heirs came into play, no matter how much of a womanizer I was and how my detachment to others pain, I would never force myself on a woman who was not willing. I only took woman who wanted me first to my bed, no matter how much I wanted them. Rape was a high crime in my court, simply because it was not only about sex but power as well. I felt it was low and disgusting to being able to feel superior as men humiliated and shamed any woman in such a gruesome way. Woman were the reason we, men, were here today, no matter the origin of the father or birth. Children were rare to my people, and many woman died in birth. They were sacred, for they made men happy, at hope, curved their lust, took care of their house, and birthed them children, something that was very dangerous.

Without woman, Egypt may as well come to a standstill. Anyway there were better ways to feel powerful, but rape was something I detested above all else. But with my own specific way to gain power, through intimidation, blood and death, made sure I was unapproachable on the emotional level. And I preferred solitude to any human company most of the time, I needed someone who could match me in a battle of wits, express themselves willingly, not being able to unleash their tongues or tell me what was on their minds. I knew no one of my servants, my soldiers, my advisors or anyone I have ever encountered to behave to me like I was human.

It was perhaps pitiful to want at least one person who could tell me their own option once in a while to tell the truth, though I would not have anyone mouthing off at me. I would just kill them. But Sakura was the one who treated me differently the my sniveling, cowering subjects. She had stung me with her words, soothed my mind and body with her healing, challenged me in every sense, conquered me in battle, stunned me with her beauty, fascinated me with her options, amused me with her defiance, and tamed Sabaku with her song. Bloodlust hadn't existed in our fight, just pure aggression and playful challenges.

I craved such a person, such a woman who seemed to equal me. It was crazy, insane to be obsessed with her and the idea I wanted this stubborn woman as my high queen by just spending only a day with her. And yet here I was, seemingly riding like a maniac to make sure she was well, safe and her ever sarcastic self

For whatever risk or reason that would surly have made me cautious in such a situation, I would have approached with a more skillful and cautious way to this problem. But now I didn't care. All that mattered was finding her. As the oasis came within a mile of us, the dawn broke behind me, finally giving light and relief another day was here. Sas the colors danced across the sky, and Ra was reborn again I came to one conclusion as the we grew ever closer to our destination. I wanted Sakura wholly, body and mind. I wanted her in my life, by my side, in my arms, and in my bed. While she enjoyed all aspects of the life I could give her. All other details could wait when I found my sweet, flower maiden.

And as we broke through the foliage like a clamp of thunder, I felt my eyes narrowed as they searched.

_

* * *

_

_Sakura's P.O.V _

I awoke with a startled yelp as a loud pounding woke me from my pitiful slumber. I sat up from my place behind some huge rock formations as I peered cautiously around. The beating of the ground grew ever louder and nearer, and as it grew closer so did my curiosity. It couldn't be Sasori, for he would have been watching me sleep and would have tauntingly chided me for sleeping out in the cold. I climbed the rocks as became breathless as the sight before me. Over the swaying trees the sun finally reappeared on the horizon in all its colorful glory. I gaped as a familiar horse, and a very familiar rider burst through the undergrowth and toward my hut.

The blooming light of the sun eclipsed in from behind, making his determined handsome features look even more breathtaking then they already were and shone around his body making him look like a god. I should have felt sad, frustrated, cautious even angry as he had ignored my warning. But I wasn't feeling any of those things. Perhaps a fond annoyance at his disobedience for his own safety, or anger for disobeying my direct order for him to be safe. I felt myself scowl at his usually reversed features that were now painted in a mix of suspicion, determination, and was that.. _Worry_ I saw? I lifted an eyebrow and scowled more. That idiot had assumed I couldn't take care of myself .

I felt my annoyance at him grow. Did he really think he was going to get away with such assumptions about me, I winced slightly at the thought of last night. Then again I did screw up a bit blast night, but that didn't mean I was letting him off the hook. I smirked playfully as I thought of how he expected to be greeted. Perhaps he expected to be welcomed with open arms, but I wanted to play with him a little bit.

With all thoughts of last night gone from my mind, I felt lightheaded and downright playful in a very good way as I plotted my little revenge on a certain red-head. I felt a warmth in my chest as I watched him search the oasis for me, finding his concern for me touching in a way. Perhaps I should soften his punishment. I smirked almost evilly, though my entire body seemed to be feather light as I scaled the treetops, always watching my "pray'. The man who was supposed to never return, had indeed returned.

And the oddest thing of all is that at the moment I saw him in dawn's light I felt...

_...Happy_


End file.
